A Haunting
by The Darkest Point
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are best friends who are taking a year off before starting college. They're going around the country...Twist? They are going to haunted places. Come on you know you want to! AH. Cannon couples.
1. Forever

**Full summary: This is an all human story. Cannon couples. Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale are all best friends who are vacationing starting in New Hampshire and ending back in Washington. However they are going to haunted places to try and find excitement and adventure along the way. Will they meet the love of their lives before the end of the vacation or not?**

_**True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about but few have seen. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Soundtrack: Follow You Down – Gin Blossoms**

**Chapter 1: Forever**

**BPOV**

I know I helped plan all this so I shouldn't complain, but I was having second thoughts now. I could try to get out of it, of course that would let my friends down. I was sort of scared though I guess I should just suck it up. All the plans were finalized so I couldn't really back out. I still remember how this all started. It was the Bell Witch. We were talking about her in English class, we had a substitute. Later that day after I got home from school my best friends came over. It was the weekend so we were making plans for our lives and it came back up. So joking around, or I _thought_ so, we made the plans to take off from school and go around the country to all these haunted places. I had laughed. Of course when I woke up the next day Alice was printing off all the pages we had looked at. It was too late. The plans had been made.

Alice, Rosalie, and I had officially graduated from high school yesterday and instead of going straight to college we were taking off for a year. We plan on all going off to Yale next year. For now though we were making good on all the plans.

I sighed as I heard Alice's frantic knocking. They were taking me shopping for the trip. Insert shudder. I hated shopping, they thought I was crazy but I just don't. I ran down the stairs tripping some and got the door.

"Hey Bella!" Alice and Rose said together.

"Hi guys." I said letting them in. I went to the kitchen and pulled three cherry Dr. Enoughs from the fridge. I walked back to the living room to see Alice flicking lazily through the channels and Rose staring at me. "What?" I asked Rose as I handed them their drinks.

"Nothing you just looked worried about something." She shrugged nonchalantly still looking at me.

They knew me to well. "Oh really I'm just tired." I lied.

"Uh huh." Rose said. "You know what, whatever."

Alice clicked off the TV and sat up.

"Bella if it's about the trip, just relax there is no real risk...I promise!" Alice chimed in.

"Yeah like I would let anything happen to you." Rose laughed like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Plus we spent _months_ organizing this trip, so just....chillax. K?" Alice said in what she thought was a comforting voice.

"K!" I laughed.

"Good now that that has been settled lets go SHOPPING!" Alice screamed. Rose grinned lazily at her enthusiasm, while I rolled my eyes.

"This is going to be the _best _trip of our lives," Alice sang ,"I can just feel it!" It was freaky how her feelings were almost always right.

We walked out the door to get in Rose's shiny red BMW. Usually we take my Jeep Liberty because it has the most trunk space for all the things Alice buys. However we couldn't do that now because two weeks ago we had to ship my baby off to Alice's parents beach house in New Hampshire. It was necessary though so we could drive around otherwise we would have to rent a car and that was impractical because we couldn't take it all the way back. So for the past two weeks Rose or Alice had to drive me around.

"You know what I might actually miss Forks." Alice said to break the silence.

"Are you serious Alice?" Rose said taking her eyes of the road for a second to look at her.

"Yeah I am I mean we will be gone for a long time." She pondered.

"I guess I will too." Rose finally said. I knew I would. We grew up here together. Rose and me met in kindergarten and instantly became best friends. We were both born here but Alice came in second grade. I remember she had just moved here from Seattle. Her mother Esme had wanted to move to a smaller town.

We had always been there for each other when we needed each other the most. There was the time that Lauren and Jessica were picking on Alice in second grade about her being the new kid. Rose and me got them to quit. After that day Alice was our best friend too. We were the three musketeers. We were inseparable.

We were closer than sisters. Like when Renee had tried to force me to go with her to Phoenix, Arizona. I had wanted to stay with Rose and Alice. Renee was going to make me go, so Alice went up to her and told her to let me stay. Renee was still going to make me go so Rose told us we would run away together. So we did, we ran away to the school together. Eventually they found us and Renee saw how much I wanted to stay. She left the next day without me. And whenever I went to visit Renee for a little while each summer they came too. I hadn't seen my mom for about two years now since her marriage to Phil.

"Hello mall!" Alice cheered enthusiastically breaking me out of my thoughts. Rose and I just laughed at her. "What I like the mall is that a crime?" She asked innocently.

"As long as you don't marry it its fine with me." Rose said sarcastically.

So we got out and headed off to my doom.

**AN: I will mostly be doing Bella's POV but you can request a different POV and I will try to do it. Jeep and other cars on homepage. Review please! I love you all!**

**Thanks to my beta An End Has A Start, check out her stuff it's amazing!!**

***Kristen***


	2. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Soundtrack: The Remedy – Jason Mraz**

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready**

**BPOV**

The mall, how I hate it but here I am being dragged into it by my two best friends.

"Finally we are here!" Alice sighed like she hadn't been here in forever. Which is not true she was here yesterday! "What should we get first?" She asked us.

"Well I am in desperate need of a new bathing suit." said Rose.

"Okay bathing suits first, then clothes, then shoes and accessories, and anything else last." Alice said already moving towards Swim Suit Land. Why we even had one in Forks I don't know. For God's sake it_ is_ Forks, I mean it's not like we can go swimming here anyway.

When we got there I stood to the side while Rose and Alice looked through all of the swimsuits. I knew better than to get in their way when they were in shopping mode and they really did have a good taste in clothes. It was just some were a little too reveling for my liking. After about two minutes they came back over to me with a bunch of swim suits for me to try on. Then like always I walked into the changing rooms to change and then show them how it looked.

The first one was cute, it was a jade jewelled bandeau top and scoop bottom. I put it on and stepped out of the changing room. I had learned from previous experiences not to even look in the mirror.

Alice's eyes lit up and she opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by wolf whistles. Rose turned and glared at the immature guys while I blushed furiously.

"Hey losers!" Rose yelled as she stormed over there.

"Oh God." I groaned quietly.

Alice giggled. "Bella as I was about to say before I was _interrupted_, you look great!"

"I think it's too revealing." I sighed.

"Bella, you have a body. Show it off!" Rose laughed as she came up behind me. "Those guys think so too." Then Alice and Rose started laughing.

"Great, just great." I mumbled.

Rose laughed. "Well anyway you are getting that so suck it up." She then slapped my butt and winked at me as I walked back in to the changing room. The next one I tried on I really liked. It was a teal ruched halter tankini top and bow-tie bottom. They both liked it, but I heard Rose mumble something like 'not revealing enough'. So it went on like this for a while some they loved, and some they criticized. Rose even went so far as to call me pale, she is such a hypocrite. We live in Forks, we are _all_ pale. Finally after I was done, it was their turn. Of course they looked amazing. When we left we each had _at least_ nine or ten. I thought that was ridiculous but you tell that to Rose and Alice.

"Okay now we need clothes and lots of them!" Giggled Alice. I groaned this could not be good for me. If it took us an hour to _just_ get the bathing suits, I would be here all day!

They went crazy, from store to store I tried on all the clothes they gave me and didn't complain. They were all cute and they were being nice so they didn't give me anything to revealing. We got everything from dresses to swim cover-ups to pants. I didn't like dresses but I got some anyway because Alice said I would need them and you never bet against Alice. Everything Alice and Rose tried on was fabulous on them and I looked okay. They kept telling me I looked gorgeous, but I don't believe them.

Then we went to the food court to take a break and eat. I got pizza and went back to find Rose and Alice who had found a table. Rosalie had gotten a sandwich from Subway, and Alice had gotten Japanese from Little Tokyo.

"Okay now we need to hurry so we can go back to shopping!" Alice commanded.

"Ah! Alice my feet hurt can't we call it quits for today?" I pleaded as I took a bite of my pizza.

"Bella we have to pack tomorrow so we have to get everything today if we are going to have it all ready for the flight the day after tomorrow." Rose said.

"Yeah Bella and I promise we won't stay longer than two more hours." Alice pleaded.

"Okay but we are leaving at 8:00 okay?" I asked.

"Sure! Oh by the way can we spend the night at yours Bells?" asked Rose. They knew when they called me Bells I couldn't say no to them.

"Okay but why do you guys need to stay at my place?" I was confused why would they want to stay at my place seeing as their houses were nicer than mine.

"Well there are some last minute details we need to take care of and we need to do them together and you probably want to spend some time with Charlie before we leave." Rose explained. It made sense because now was probably the only time I could spend with Charlie because tomorrow was packing and we left early the next day.

"Yeah sure, it's fine with me." I told them.

"So Rose what happened to those guys?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Okay so I went over there, right? And I was yelling at them and telling them how disgusting they were and I started to walk away when one smart ass guy _whistled_. So I turned around and four of the guys looked like they were going to piss their pants, but the other looked all cocky. So I walked over there and punched him so hard he passed out. His friends ditched him and ran out." She sounded so proud of herself. I started laughing and Alice giggled while raising her eyebrow at Rose. Who was beaming. "What? He deserved it!"

"He did." Alice agreed. "Well I'm done...now lets go finish shopping!"

Then we went and got shoes and accessories. It was horrible I had absolutely no say so what so ever and so I ended up with mostly pumps and heels. I mean they were cute, but dangerous to me. They got me some sensible shoes but not many. Then I just let them go wild with accessories and purses because I didn't really care.

"Now what do we need?" I asked them mainly because I didn't think there was anything left to get, not really out of curiosity.

"Well..." started Rose, "We need cosmetics and such and toiletries from Bath and Body works. I'm pretty sure thats it though." Then Rose and Alice exchanged a look. I raised my eyebrows at them, but I let it go.

"Well come on lets go." said Rose nervously.

After we finished getting make-up, we went to Bath and Body Works. I love that store it smells so good. We were quick in there and we were walking to the doors when Rose and Alice started going the wrong way.

"Where are you going the cars this way?" I asked confused.

"Well me and Rose need to get some new underwear." Alice said. So I was dragged along with them to Victoria's Secret. What I didn't know is they were also looking for me. After they were done they gave me a pile so big I couldn't see and told me I was just helping them carry them. Then they threw me into a changing room and told me I wasn't coming out until I showed them all of them. Eventually I just gave in and they grinned victoriously. Then when I refused to buy them they bought them for me. I felt dirty, I officially owned lingerie.

When we got back to my house Charlie was already home.

"Hi dad!" Alice and Rose chimed.

"Hey dad." I said laughing at Rose and Alice.

"Hello girls did you have fun?" He asked.

"Something like that," I muttered, " Did you eat?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well we're going upstairs, see you later." I said.

"Fine, you girls have fun." Charlie said as I grabbed three cokes and some chips. We ran up to my room.

"Now I'm going to call all the hotels and make sure our reservations are still there. And Rose you can call the airlines and makes sure nothing has changed on our flight. Bella you call and make sure your car is in New Hampshire at my beach house." Alice said. The beach house was our place to stay while in New Hampshire.

"Sure whatever." Rose and I said. After we all finished our calls we hung out and watched movies until we eventually fell asleep.

When I got up I made French toast. Alice and Rose came skipping down the stairs a couple minutes later.

"_Dear Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, I left for work I'll see you later. Don't burn down the house! Love Charlie." _Alice read Charlie's note aloud, trying to imitate his gruff voice. "He just won't let me live that down will he?" She asked.

"Well Alice dear, you did almost burn down Bella's kitchen." Rose laughed.

"It was an accident!" She pouted.

I laughed and popped in _Gilmore Girls_ which we watched starting from season one while we packed. We kept breaking into pillow fights so we didn't get finished.

"Hey Bella we have to go home to get some stuff we'll be back in about an hour. Take a shower and get dressed and we will be back." Rose informed me.

"Oh please make lunch. I will be hungry." Alice clapped her hands at me like I was her maid. I, of course being very mature, stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ladies, ladies," Rose laughed. "Break it up. Come on Alice, we must be off.

So I did as instructed and showered and then made burgers for lunch.

"Honey, I'm home!" Alice laughed as she grabbed a burger. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed Rose and me a burger. Then we continued packing with _Gilmore Girls_ buzzing in the background. Finally after taking half of Alice's stuff out we each had three suitcases and a carry on bag. We ordered pizza just as Charlie was coming home. After dinner Alice and Rose went home to pack a small overnight bag, since they didn't want to mess with their suitcases, and say good bye to their parents.

I talked with Charlie until he was about to fall asleep.

"Dad I think you should go to bed. You're about to pass out." I said.

"Yeah I think I will. I'll see you in the morning, kid." Charlie said gruffly as he walked up the stairs.

I chuckled quietly and heard a car pull up. I jumped up and opened the door to see Alice and Rose hop out of Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Yellow!" Alice whisper yelled as she slipped past me with Rose. I rolled my eyes as we ran upstairs and crashed onto my bed. We had to get up at 5:00 to make it to our 9:00 flight because Alice and Rose took forever to get ready, and we had to be there an hour early and it took a while to get to Seattle.

"Good night!" We all said at the same time. We laughed and I set the alarm clock then fell asleep.

**AN: Swimsuits on homepage. Review please! I love you guys!**

**Once again thanks to my wonderful beta An End Has A Start!**

***Kristen***


	3. Stick Together

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even Ellie, she's just my best friend!**

**Soundtrack: Lucky – Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat**

**Chapter 3: Stick Together**

**BPOV**

"Arg!" I groaned. My annoying alarm clock was going off, and I didn't get near enough sleep.

"Get up sunshine!" Alice exclaimed. How she could get up this early and still be peppy I didn't even know.

"Shut the hell up Alice!" Rose on the other hand was NOT a morning person sometimes she even got violent and it scared me!

Then they started to argue so I got my stuff and took a shower. When I got back they looked at me incredulously. "What!" I asked.

"You just left," Alice told me.

"Yeah so what?" I demanded.

"I need coffee!" Rose moaned.

"Me too I'll make some." I told them. "Just take your showers and get ready and I'll make breakfast."

I had just finished breakfast when Rose came down looking half dead and not her usual self. She was barely wearing any makeup and her hair was in a messy bun but still cute. She was even wearing yellow sweat pants and a white elbow length white shirt with yellow flip flops. She would almost never wear sweat pants so she really must have wanted to sleep on the plane or something. We ate and I could tell she was less grumpy when she had coffee in her system.

Alice bounded down a few minutes later wearing cropped gaucho pants and a dark purple cami and a light purple short sleeved jacket that ties in the middle with dark purple flip flops. She had her hair in its usual spiky disarray and she too had barely any makeup on. She ate then dragged me upstairs to dress me. She dressed me in a light blue terry drawstring pants with a jacket and a regular white tank top under it with light blue flip flops. She then put my hair in a pony tail and put on eyeliner and lip gloss. I didn't even complain because I was too tired.

Charlie came down right before we left and I said goodbye. It was kind of sad knowing I won't see him for a year or so. We went to Rose and Alice's house to drop off their overnight bags. They were quiet as they didn't wake up their parents. Then we were on our way to the airport. Alice's parents were coming by later today to pick up the Porsche at the airport. We got there and checked in our luggage and sat down to wait to board. After about thirty minutes of waiting and Rose falling asleep twice only to be poked and prodded by Alice, we finally got to boarded and got in our first class seats. I got to sit by Rose in the window seat and Alice sat in front of me. Some shy looking girl who was riding by herself ended up by Alice. Just as I predicted as soon as we took off Rose fell asleep.

I pulled out a book and was about to read when Alice introduced me to the girl sitting next to her.

"Hey Bella I want you to meet Ellie!" Alice exclaimed. "She's going back home to Chicago isn't that cool?"

"Yeah that's awesome." I exclaimed.

"She's originally from Finland!" Alice said.

Ellie and Alice kept talking while I listened to my i-pod and fell asleep. I woke up later to find Alice reading a magazine while Ellie and Rose slept. I chuckled and Alice sent me a questioning look. " You tired her out." I explained. She smirked. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really." She said.

"Of course not." I laughed.

Rose and Ellie woke up later and we started descending into Chicago. We said goodbye to Ellie when we got off and exchanged emails. Then we waited for our next flight which would take us all the way to Concord, New Hampshire then we would get a taxi to the beach house in Hampton. On the plane we talked about our trip and we were there soon enough. We got our luggage and called a taxi. The luggage almost didn't fit and Rose looked uncomfortable since she had to sit up front and the driver kept hitting on her.

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first." The driver said while looking at Rose. She looked back at us with a pleading expression on her face. I was trying very hard not to laugh. One look at Alice and I knew she was worse off than me. "Your eyes are blue like the ocean, and girl I'm lost at sea."

"WE FINALLY MADE IT!" screamed Alice when we got to her house. We got out and Rose ran to the house trying to put as much distance between her and the driver as possible.

"I lost my number, can I have yours?" The driver yelled after Rose. Alice paid the driver who kept staring at Rose.

We went inside and Alice showed us her room which was really colorful, but very her. There was also a large closet and a small bathroom. Then she showed Rose her room which was white and had a large bathroom and a sliding door that led outside to the heated pool. Then we went to my room which I thought had been made for me. Of course when Alice was involved you could be never be sure. It was a creamy blue with a bathroom and closet. There was a balcony. Then there were cute pictures of the beach on the walls and a very soft bed.

"I love it!" I exclaimed dropping my suitcases by the door while Alice jumped on my bed.

"It's so you," exclaimed Rose, "It looks like it was made especially for you!"

"It was," said Alice, "So was yours Rose. Last time I was here I designed them and got them set up so when you guys come over you can have rooms that reflect your personalities."

"That's so sweet!" I said and Rose agreed. "Thanks!" We both said and hugged her.

"Well, freshen up and we'll go eat. We will leave in about two hours." said Alice.

"Why do we have to wait two hours?" I asked looking at the clock it was five.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm not hungry yet so...." Alice trailed off. "We could watch a movie until we leave." It was sort of a question.

"Sure what movies do you have?" I asked.

"Stay here!" She commanded. Rose and I giggled and jumped on the bed. She came back with _A Walk To Remember_. We ended up in tears. Then we redid our makeup and hair, and walked out to my baby.

"Oh I missed you sooo much!" I exclaimed.

"Someone's a little dramatic." Rose chided.

"I haven't seen my car in two weeks! I can't help it." I said in my defense. "I've had to be driven around in your overly flashy cars."

"You're welcome!" Rose said sarcastically.

"Let's just get in!" Alice sighed. I got in and ran my hands over the steering wheel and punched the address into Maggie, my personal map quest. We were going to Concord which was thirty minutes with our driving. I used to think they were crazy for driving so quickly, but when you grow up with them you start to drive like them so I'm just as bad as them now. We never get caught though.

We were going to Margarita's Mexican Restaurant. It was the first haunted place we were going to. It used to be a jail, they still have jail cells. We were going to eat here, but we were investigating and hoping to see a ghost or something too. The staff had reported voices and things being moved when you turn your back to a completely different place. We parked the car and went up the steps into the restaurant. It was cute. There were tables in jail cells for privacy. Rose went and talked to the hostess and we got one in the cell.

"This is so cute!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah not at all creepy." Rose muttered. Alice glared at her. "I'm just kidding."

Our waiter handed us our menus and left. "Well very friendly." Alice said.

"It's probably just busy." I tried to reason with her.

"Do you know what you want to drink?" Our waiter was back.

"Yes," Alice answered, "Three Russelritas." Then he went away again. "Don't worry guys." She said when Rose and I looked at her for not letting us order for ourselves. I rolled my eyes. He came back and our drinks were really good. They tasted like raspberries and strawberries. It was like a smoothie or a slushie.

"Would you like to order now?" He asked.

"We would like Nachos El Deluxo for an appetizer. And I would like a Chicken Enchilada and fries." Alice ordered.

"I would like a Chicken Fajita Salad with black beans and rice." Rose ordered.

"Um... I would like Quesadilla Extravaganza hold the sour cream and guacamole. And a garden salad with a Tequila Lime Vinaigrette Cucumber Ranch Salad dressing." I ordered **(A/N: These are real dishes at the restaurant...I checked.)**. We talked about all the stupid, fun adventures we had gotten into as children until our orders came. When they did come we were starved, it was really good though! Then our waiter came back again.

"Would you lovely ladies like some desert?" He flirted.

"Mudslide Pie." Ordered Alice.

"Peanut Butter Cup Pie." Ordered Rose.

"Fried Ice cream." I ordered.

Our waiter winked at us and left. "Okay that guy needs to make up his mind! Is he rude or is he hitting on us?" Rose complained.

We joked around as we finished. Rose left and paid. Then she got back and sat down.

"Well what's the plan on getting the owners to let us stay after closing?" I asked.

"Well I was going to just ask." Alice shrugged.

"Good luck with that!" Rose said and I gave her a small smirk.

Then five minutes later she came back smiling. " They're letting us stay?" I asked incredulously. She nodded and sat down.

"Wow!" I said.

"What did you have to do?" Rose asked.

Alice gave her a disgusted look. "They were really nice about it!" We waited around for an hour talking until the owner came over.

"Hello. We are closing now I just wanted to let you know." He said. The man had a slight Mexican accent.

"Thanks," said Alice, "Okay so he said we could just walk around and just be sure to tell him when we leave."

"Fine with me." Rose said and I nodded.

We walked around and were about to leave when we heard voices coming from the kitchen. We wondered over there and opened the door. There was the sound of clanging pots. Then it was quiet for a minute before the murmuring started that we couldn't make out, but I heard the name George. Alice banged open the door. The murmuring stopped. "Alice!" Rose shouted, "What was that for?"

"I thought if I hurried they would be here and we could see them." She shrugged.

I groaned and Alice set her purse on the counter and we turned to see the door swing open. We gasped and spun around and ran to the door. I had a bad feeling that sent chills up my spine. I knew we were unwanted by...something.

"Wait," Alice said. We turned around to see her frozen on the spot. "W-where is my p-p-purse?" Alice stuttered. We looked around to see it on a shelf Alice couldn't even reach.

"Up there!" I pointed. Rose jumped up and grabbed it.

"I d-didn't put it t-there." Alice whispered.

She handed it to Alice and we ran to the office to tell him we were leaving. "You girls leaving so soon?" The owner asked.

"Yes sorry to rush out, but we really must be off." Alice said shakily.

"You seem a little shaken up?" It sounded like a question. I hadn't realized till now how creepy he seemed to be.

"Yes a little bit, now we really must leave." Rose said forcefully. Then we ran out of the office.

When we were almost at the door Rose said, "Did that guy seem creepy to you too?" Alice and I nodded our heads enthusiastically. When we got the door it was locked and I was starting to freak out.

"What are we going to do?" I panicked.

"Well let's go get the owner." Rose said trying to be calm. So we went back to the office and he was gone.

"Now what?!" Alice almost screamed.

"Um... there has to be a door out to the alley right?" Rose reasoned.

"Yes because I want to go to a creepy alley and get robbed and then rapped!" Alice exclaimed hysterically. If I wasn't so scared I probably would have laughed.

"Its better than staying in this creepy place!" Rose fired back.

"Guys can we just go?!" I asked exasperated.

We ran through the dark hallway to find the door and it was locked too. We ran through the kitchen to go try the front door again. A pan fell and almost hit my head, but Alice grabbed my hand and jerked me out of the way. We kept running until we were in the front room.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed. "It almost hit me."

"I don't know let's check the office for a key." Rose said.

We went in the office and found a key in a drawer that had been jerked open. I took in the room quickly and I noticed that it looked like a tornado had blown through. Then I noticed a bloody hand print on the wall that streaked down to the floor. I muffled a scream and ran after Rose and Alice. We ran through the dark hallway, adrenaline pumping fast through my veins. We ran to the door and Rose fumbled with the key as Alice whimpered.

"Come ON Rosalie, hurry up!" Alice cried hysterically. She was dry sobbing. I was trying not to scream.

I looked behind us to see the lights turning off one by one and a transparent figure coming toward us. I jerked my head back to Rosalie and heard the click as the door unlocked. I shoved the door open. Rose and Alice stormed past me. I closed the door, and ran to the jeep. I jumped in, started it up, and locked it. Then it started to rain. I looked back at the door; it was still firmly closed and for some reason I doubted it would open again. In the back seat I heard Alice's sobs quiet down.

"What do you think happened to the owner?" I asked.

"I don't know." Alice answered. "Can we just get the heck out of here?" She was still shaken up. I suppose we all were.

"Yeah." I whispered. The ride back was quiet and every once in a while one of us would shudder. When we got home I went straight to bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight so I sighed and picked up the key that was lying on the bedside table. I turned it over in my hands. It was the key from the restaurant, I had forgotten to put it back and now I guess it was a souvenir.

I was going to get up when my door opened. I held my breath. Then I saw it was just Rose and sighed.

"Bella?" She whispered. "You up?"

"Yeah I couldn't sleep either." I said.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked.

"Of course." I whispered. Despite the tough front Rosalie put up she was still delicate sometimes. She climbed in and then the door opened again and Alice stood in the doorway. "Get over here!" I said as she opened her mouth to talk. She giggled and climbed in.

"What's that?" Alice whispered. "Oh is it the key?" I nodded my head. They took the key and looked it over as I had seconds ago. "We should keep it so we always remember this trip...even if it is sort of stealing. It's not like we will be using it."

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed. Then I put the key back on the nightstand and we all slowly drifted to sleep. Together as we always would be!

**AN: Okay so I thought I would put in some best friend fluff. Outfits on Profile. Review please! I love you all, you rock!**

**Thanks again to An End Has A Start! You're wonderful!**

***Kristen***


	4. Getting Through

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Soundtrack: Falling On – Finger Eleven**

**Chapter 4: Getting Through**

_Italics are flashbacks!_

**BPOV**

I woke up and tried to turn over but I couldn't. I looked to my left and saw Alice clinging to my side. On my right was Rosalie and she looked scared. I knew that she wasn't having nightmares about last night, but about a night almost two years ago. I remembered it like yesterday.

_I ran up the stairs to get my phone which was ringing._

"_Hello?" I answered slightly out of breath._

"_B-b-b-bella?" She stuttered. I knew something was wrong immediately, and grew concerned._

"_What's wrong Rosalie?" I knew Rose barely ever cried, something was seriously wrong._

"_Could you...Um....Bella please just.....I need you and Alice to.....I um....could you come over and.. bring Alice." She sobbed out. I barely understood the last part._

"_Yeah sweetie, I'll be right over."I whispered. Before I could say anything else she hung up. I hurried and picked up Alice and rushed over there wondering what was wrong. I had never been so scared for someone in my entire life._

I shuddered remembering the next part.

_We were in Rose's living room waiting to see what had her so upset. The house was empty except for us since her mom was almost always on a business trip. Her father had left her mom when Rose was thirteen because he wanted to be free from family and commitments._

"_Are you okay Rose?" Alice barely whispered._

"_I-I-I'm not sure." She whispered._

"_Why don't you tell us what happened?" I suggested trying to keep my voice soft._

"_You know how I had to go to the mall in Port Angeles?" We nodded. I remember I couldn't go because I had to study for a test in Geography. Alice couldn't go because her cousin was leaving today after a short visit. Rosalie's mom was gone so Rose had to go by herself. "Well it was going fine...until I was going back to my car." She took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing. "I was walking down an alley, as a short cut you know?" We nodded for her to continue and she took another deep breath. "Some man grabbed me and was about to rape me," Rose started crying, but quieted down after a minute," but then another man came out and saved me. He asked if I was going to be alright, helped me back to my car, and left. I didn't even get his name. I wish I had I could have thanked him or something." Her tone was filled with regret, sorrow, and abandonment._

Rosalie had only cried twice the entire time I had known her. Once was the day her dad left and the other was that day.The two weeks that followed she was depressed and then she completely lost her trust in guys. I don't think she ever had any since her dad left anyway, but whatever there had been left disappeared. She basically lost her trust in just about everyone except Alice and me. She pushed away from everyone else and clung to us. We were okay with it though, Rose came first and we loved her. Now if Rose's mom was away she stayed with us or vice versa. She didn't like being alone any more. I can't blame her though I would probably be worse if that happened to me. I realized now that if that hadn't happened we wouldn't be as close as we are now. I know that sounds bad, but we were there for each other for all of our bad experiences.

I tried to get out of bed by climbing over Alice, but she jerked her body which sent me tumbling out of bed. Of course being me I grabbed at the sheets bringing a sleeping Alice with me. We landed and she squealed as she woke up. I clamped my hand over her mouth. She looked over at the bed and saw Rose. She nodded and sat up. I rubbed my head and groaned as I had banged it on the floor.

Alice then helped me up and we went to the kitchen. While we were walking in the hallway I looked at the walls. There were black and white picture in thick black frames. They were pictures of us three doing random things throughout our friendship. There was one of Alice jumping off the La Push cliff while Rose and I stood in the background smiling. There were a bunch of us just hanging out. A couple of me tripping, Alice thinks she's so funny. I noticed that they all summed up our friendship so well. I started making breakfast when we got to the kitchen, not really paying attention just lost in my thoughts.

"Bella?" I looked at Alice. "Are you okay?"She asked.

"Yeah just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Rose was having nightmares again last night." I said quietly. She was quiet and I knew she was remembering when Rose would scream during the night. She didn't do that anymore but she still had nightmares.

"That was a horrible time...for all of us." Alice pondered and got a faraway look in her eyes. I knew she was remembering a time that was long over.

It was about two months after Rose's 'incident' when Alice got terrible news. Her aunt and uncle had gotten in a horrible car accident and died almost instantly. Carlisle and Esme, Alice's parents,we all just called them mom and dad, adopted their nephew. He came over that summer, but as always I had to go see Renee so I never met him.

That was also the summer Renee remarried to a man named Phil and the last summer I visited her. Only that summertime Rose came with me because we felt that Alice and her family needed time to sort out their problems by themselves. Alice needed to be with her family and figure everything out. When we came back a month later Alice's cousin was gone. He went to live with some friends and finish his high school education there with his best friends. I don't blame him I would have done the same.

Alice was sad every once in a while when she remembered them, you could tell her family had been close. I still hadn't met her cousin and I kept forgetting his name. I sort of regret not staying that summer she could have used us, but it was necessary to be with her family and we helped her when we got back. I could still tell she had wished we were there. She always told me I would love him, before he came down to visit, but he always found a reason not to come. I could tell Alice was disappointed and hurt, and that took a toll on their family. Alice loved him like a brother and it hurt her that he didn't want to visit.

I had seen a picture of him once. It was when he and Alice were thirteen, they were laughing about something, completely care free. He was cute; I'll give you that, especially for a thirteen year old.

I looked over at Alice as she looked up at me.

"I wish he would visit." She sighed biting her lip, knowing that I knew who she was talking about.

"I know you do." I whispered. "He probably just remembers those horrible times when he's near; I mean that had to be hard, especially at that age. Give him time he'll come around."

Alice nodded and helped me finish breakfast. We started eating and Rose came out. There was a slight awkward pause, and I knew Rose was thinking over that time in our lives. We always called that time in our lives 'The Darkest Point'.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Rose asked quietly.

**AN: Review please! You guys still rock and I love you all!**

**Thanks again to my beta, An End Has A Start!**

***Kristen***


	5. Some Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Soundtrack: Those Nights – Skillet**

**Chapter 5: Some Friends**

**BPOV**

"Well today we are going to the Dover Mills next to the Cocheco River. Its about fifteen minutes away." Alice said. "We aren't leaving until tonight however so we need to find something to do."

"Lets go down to the beach!" Rose giggled. Alice clapped and grabbed my hand while dragging me back to my room. I went to grab my blue suit, but Alice said I couldn't use that one and gave me an ombre sliding triangle top and sting bottom. It was orange, turquoise, and brown.

"Alice I can't wear this!" I exclaimed. "It's to revealing."

"You can and you will." Alice threatened. When you have known Alice as long as I have you know to obey her commands or else she will find something worse to do. Alice got dressed in a tie-dyed bandanna halter top and double string bottom with peace signs on it. Rose was wearing a shimmer wrap halter top and scoop bottom in light brown.

Sighing I grabbed my white romper cover up and slipped it on while we walked down to the beach. I spread out my towel and laid down pulling out _A Thousand Tomorrows_ by Karen Kingsbury, the current novel I was working on.

"Ah come on Bella I want you to swim with us!" Alice begged. "Please?" Then she gave me her famous puppy dog pout.

"But I might get wet." I said.

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. "Really now?"

"Fine be that way but I don't know why you think reading is _so_ fun." Alice shrugged.

"Yeah live a little Bella." Rose said as they skipped to the water. A couple of minutes later right when I was getting to a really good part Alice came back laughing so hard I wondered how she was breathing.

"What are you laughing at Alice?" I asked.

"Rose....wave...bottoms..stuck." She barely got that out before bursting into more laughter.

"What?" I asked. I looked over at Rose who was blushing which was rare for Rosalie, who was never embarrassed. She was still in the water and I wondered why she hadn't come out with Alice. Alice took a deep breath and continued.

"Rose was standing in the water and a wave came over and hit her and she fell over. When she came up she said she had lost the bottoms to her bathing suit and now she is stuck." I burst out laughing and Alice followed suit. I could feel Rose's glare on me but didn't turn around. After a couple of minutes we quit laughing and walked over to Rose.

"Do you need some help?" I asked sarcastically. She glared at me and finally nodded knowing I would be the only one to help her in this situation. I slid off my romper and gave it to her. She huffed and was about to grab it when Alice spoke up.

"Or you could just wear these." She said with an innocent face she pulled out Rose's bottoms and handed them to her. My mouth popped open in shock, Alice started giggling again, and Rose growled. With a calm face she slid on her bottoms.

"Alice," Her voice was deadly calm, "You might want to run."

Alice's eyes grew wide. It was good to know she had some sense of self-preservation. "You wouldn't dare..." She was cut off when Rose tackled her to the ground. I got my stuff and walked back to the house as they fought.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out and occasionally teasing Rose until she got really mad, and before we knew it it was time to go.

"Lets get this show on the road!" Alice giggled.

"Do you think it will be as scary as last night?"Rose asked.

"I don't know...I wonder what happened to the owner though." She pondered.

"We should check the obituaries when we get home." Rose joked.

"Not funny Rose." I said. "We really should though."

"I know he probably just ditched us so we would die." Rose snickered.

"We wouldn't have died." Alice said shaking her head.

"You can't know that." Rose argued.

"Can we get off the pleasant topic of our deaths?" I wondered. They both nodded.

"We have arrived!" Alice sang a couple minutes later.

It was already dark outside when we got there. "We have to wait for all the workers to leave." Alice stated. We nodded and sat down to wait. Rose and I played would you rather while we waited. It really annoyed Alice when we did that. "Okay we can go now," Alice told us the annoyance obvious in her voice.

We stood outside and waited for about ten minutes and still nothing happened. "We should go." Rose sighed disappointed.

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed. "Look!" She pointed to a window on the top floor. All of a sudden the lights flicked on and we knew nobody else was here except us. Then these strange groaning noises started, they sounded like machines. The noises kept getting louder and louder. Then the loudest noise sounded behind us. We turned but there was nothing there.

"Come on." Alice whispered tugging on my arm. We followed her to the windows against the ground that I assumed led to the basement. We looked in but there was no one there. "Lets go into the basement!" Alice exclaimed while Rose nodded. I was about to protest but then I remembered what Rose told me this morning _'Yeah live a little Bella'._ So I decided to go with them. We found the stairs and walked down to the door.

"Ugh!" Alice groaned. "It won't open, it's locked."

"Stay here, I will go look through the window to see if there is something blocking the door." Rose commanded.

"No wait, I'll go with you," Alice said, "Stay here Bella! We'll be right back."

"But–," I started to say but they were already gone. Sighing I sat on the steps listening to their retreating footsteps and waited for them to come back. Some friends, leave me here all alone. Then I started to hear noises like clawing and then I heard a blood curdling scream.

**AN: All outfits on my website. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Pixiefun01 and Sli723 they have reviewed for almost every chapter so far. Review please! Love you guys!**

**A special thanks to An End Has A Start, my wonderful beta!**

***Kristen***


	6. Happenings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Soundtrack: Up Against The Wall – Boys Like Girls**

**Chapter 6: Happenings**

**BPOV**

I spun around looking for the source of the scream. The doorknob started to jiggle and I quickly jumped off the stairs in fright. I ran up the stairs tripping once and went running off in the direction Rose and Alice went.

"Bella!" They screamed when they saw me. "What's the matter?"

"Didn't you hear that scream?" I asked bewildered.

"What scream?," Alice had a strange look on her face.

"Well after you _abandoned _me, I was sitting on the steps and there was a scream." I rushed trying to explain.

"Bella, there was no scream." Rose gave me that 'you're so crazy' look.

"No, I believe Bella." Alice argued.

It was quiet for a minute and all we heard was the whistling of the wind, which sent chills up and down my spine.

"Well what now, do we....go back?" Rose asked quietly.

"I'm not!" I answered. "I'll go wait in the car." With that, I turned and walked back to my beloved, safe jeep.

**APOV**

"Wow, she can be such a baby sometimes." Rose laughed, showing she was just joking. Good so I wouldn't have to kick her butt!

"Yeah but that's why we love her," I laughed. "She's the nice innocent one, you're the brave gorgeous one, and I'm the..."

"You are the outgoing fun one." Rose filled in.

"Thanks!"

"I speak the truth." I smiled, Rose could make people feel so loved when she actually wanted to.

"And together we make...the power puff girls!". Rose gave me a blank stare. "What it works, I'm Blossom, your Buttercup, and Bella is Bubbles. They fit our personalities and–"

"Can we just go?" Rose interrupted me.

"Well that was rude...but okay." I shrugged.

* * *

"Okay, we have been waiting for half an hour when does the screaming start?" Rose asked.

"Well don't be so impatient." I answered. "Maybe....maybe we have to be alone."

"Why do you think that?"

"Bella was alone when she heard it," I snapped defensively. I stopped and took a deep breath...I might have a _slight_ anger issue. "I think one of us should go check on Bella to see if she's okay. She might be in shock. I mean she's been alone for half an hour."

"Bella's tough, she's fine."

"Well then we will never hear the screaming and it will all have been for nothing!"

"Well what do you suppose we do then?!"

In all our arguing we didn't notice anything strange, but I sure wish we had. All of a sudden I heard a load _creak._ I saw Rosalie snap her head to the source of the sound as my own slowly turned.

The door at the bottom of the stairs was slowly opening. Fear had me locked in place as my head screamed at me to run. My eyes widened in fear. I couldn't move and something was coming towards us.

**RPOV**

Alice was just starting to get on my nerves with all the arguing. Don't get me wrong I love the pixie but...well she was too peppy sometimes. All of a sudden I heard a loud _creak_. My head snapped to the sound just to see the door start to open. I saw Alice freeze out of the corner of my eye.

It seemed to happen so fast. My mind started reeling. I had three options: stay and feed my curiosity, flee as fast as possible, or pick up Alice and run. My mind couldn't comprehend leaving Alice in danger so there was only one answer really. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as I stood, jerked Alice up into a standing position, and picked her up. I ran as fast as I could not really understanding where I was going. Alice remained frozen except she was now clinging to my shirt. When we were pretty far away I stopped and put her down. I clutched my sides as my lungs gasped for air. My panting was the only sound in the night.

When my panting died down I finally looked around. We were surrounded by buildings and the forest. I heard the river in the distance. It was beautiful in a creepy way.

"We should go to the car." Alice whispered after a long moment of examining our surroundings.

"Are you okay?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. I usually wouldn't freak like that."

"Hey, we all have our moments."

"But you were so strong. You got us out, not just you but me too."

"That's why I'm the protector," I whispered desperately wanting Alice to understand that it didn't make her weak. "You don't always have to be brave."

"I guess....come on lets go to Bella and get out of this freaky place."

"There's just one problem with that."

"What?"

"I don't know where we are." I suddenly felt very guilty for not looking where I was going when I ran. "Do you?"

"No...but we'll figure it out. Let us go!" Alice was back to her usual perky self.

I chuckled as we linked arms and went off searching for the jeep.

A couple minutes later we finally found the car. We were laughing like a couple of drunk girls. I turned to smile at Bella and stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong? Why did you..." Alice's voice trailed off as she turned her head and realized what was wrong. The lights in the jeep were on and the door was wide open.

The wind started to howl loudly once again. A bad feeling arose in my stomach as I swallowed back the chills trying to run up my spine.

"BELLA!" I screamed. "GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!". I started panicking when there was no answer. Somewhere I heard the machines turn on again. "BELLA!" No matter how many times I shouted there was still no answer.

**AN: Please review! I _still_ love you guys!**

**Special thanks go to An End Has A Start!**

***Kristen***


	7. Found Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Soundtrack: I Wish You Would – Train**

**Chapter 7: Found Again**

**APOV**

I couldn't believe this. We get back to the car to find Bella missing. Then of course Rose starts freaking out, screaming her lungs out like there was tomorrow.

"Rose," I sighed.

"What?" She yelled at me.

"Shut up please."

"WHAT! Bella is missing and you don't even care?"

"Of course I care...but I can _feel_ she's okay, so stop screaming."

She sighed, "Well then what do you suppose we do?"

"Now she asks me...look around I guess."

"Where would Bella go?"

"To a happy place?"

"This is _not_ funny!"

"Okay um, looking for us maybe?"

So for the next fifteen minutes we looked for Bella all over the grounds of the mill.

"Okay so we have lost Bella." Rose announced. "This is not good!"

"No we haven't.....we've just temporarily misplaced her." I argued. "Lassie come home!"

"Alice how do you sleep at night?"

"Like a baby."

"Oh my God, Alice that is so not what I meant!" Rose growled, causing me to giggle. She glared pointedly at me. "What I meant was with that logic–," she was cut off by a loud groan. "BELLA!" She shouted, excited now.

"I told you she was fine." I shrugged.

Rose growled at me and pulled out her cell. I watched as she hit the 2 on her phone and pulled it to her ear. I heard Bella' s ring tone faintly. I nodded towards Rose and we followed the sound.

"Thank God!" Rose exclaimed.

There was Bella lying on the ground unconscious. Rose then proceeded to sling the sleeping Bella over her shoulder.

"Come on," Rose whispered softly toward me.

We walked back to the car in absolute silence. I opened the back car door for Rose and she laid Bella down and attempted to strap her in. I burst into quiet giggles. Rose had tried to put Bella in lying down but had put the seat belt on and so the current position Bella was in looked awkward. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. Rose started the car and pulled out smoothly. I looked back and shuddered at the creepy old mills that I would hopefully never see again.

The car ride was quiet for a while until Rose spoke, "Hey, Alice?" She murmured.

"Yeah?" I answered quietly.

"I'm sorry for acting pissy with you earlier," she apologized.

I studied her face, and saw she was truly sorry. "S' okay," I said. "You were just worried, I was too!"

"Yeah I could _so_ tell!" Rose said sarcasm flowing thickly through her voice. I huffed and punched her shoulder. She smiled and continued to speed for our temporary home.

We got there and carried in Bella and then laid her on the couch. I skipped into the kitchen and made hot chocolate. I just got finished filling up three cups when Rose said Bella was waking up. Quickly I grabbed a tray and placed the cups onto it and ran to the living room.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"We're at home honey." Rosalie murmured. "Now are you going to tell us what happened?"

".....Well I remember I was in the car and it just kept getting darker. You guys were still gone and I started to worry cause it had been almost an hour. Then I got out to look for you guys. I had been walking around when I heard talking. I of course thought it was you guys, so as I got closer the talking stopped. Then I don't remember anything else...I guess I tripped and blacked out or something." She shrugged.

"Well you are okay now...thank God. So lets talk about something happier!" I exclaimed. "And less creepy." I whispered to myself. I heard Bella and Rose chuckle, I guess they heard me. I smirked and skipped to the TV. Opening the cupboard I searched through the movies. Lets see the _Halloween_ movies...no thanks we've have enough horror for one night. Oh, _It's a Wonderful Life_! Yay a classic! I popped it in the DVD player and jumped on the couch next to Bella.

"Alice!" Rose yelled. "You almost made me spill my hot cocoa on myself."

"Exactly, _almost_." I grinned and grabbed my own cup as Rose stuck her tongue out at me. I giggled and grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and put it on our laps.

About half way through the movie Rose turned to look at me and Bella. "Do you think we will ever find our soul mates?" she unexpectedly asked.

"Of course we will!" I answered with certainty. "Even if I have to drag your butts all the way around the world, we will! I won't let you two become single cat ladies who spend their nights watching sad movies and eating ice cream."

"Wow! You see how much she thinks of us?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah, but that is what is most definitely _not_ happening!" I nodded, smiling innocently.

"What do you want yours to be like?" Rose asked.

"My soul mate?" I asked. Rose nodded. "Well I want him to be sweet and caring."

"He should have a lot of energy to be able to keep up with you!" Bella added.

Rose laughed and I nodded. "Most definitely! What about you Rose?"

She looked deep in thought. "Well he can't be dorky; he has to be good looking and funny!"

"And have a soft heart and love me and Bella! Cause we are all a package deal." I added for her.

Rose nodded and smirked at me. "But he can't love you more than me." We all laughed.

"Bella?" Rose and me said at the same time.

"He has to be gentle and sweet."

"He better be there to catch you when you fall!" Rose stated. Always so protective; I rolled my eyes.

"He should be....laid back. You know read books or just listen to music every once in a while, not always go, go, go." I inserted. "...And sex-ah!"

We all randomly started laughing. I looked at the movie now nothing but background noise and shrugged, it was totally forgotten.

"We should play truth or dare or I have never!" I said excited as we hadn't done anything like that in a while.

"How bout just truth?" Rose offered. I nodded enthusiastically. Even though we were best friends there were still _some_ things we could learn about each other.

"Okay...Bella," I tapped my chin and tried to think of a good question, "Who was your first crush?" The only reason I might not know this one was if it was before I came to Forks...you never know.

She looked uncomfortable for a second. "Well I guess Mike."

"Ewww!" Rose shrieked.

"Hey, it was only for like a day. Then I found out how obsessed he was with me. That's why I didn't tell you guys and it was _way_ long ago." Bella blushed.

"Ugh!" I shuddered. That boy liked Bella too much for his own good! "Well getting away from that disturbing fact...."

"Wait here!" Rose shouted randomly. I looked at Bella. She shrugged and so we got up and sat on the floor to make a small circle when Rose got back. "Okay!" Rose breathed. She dropped to the floor with a jar of peanut butter and three spoons. It was a tradition between us to eat peanut butter when we really talk about stuff while we chill.

"Yum!" I breathed, pigging out.

Rose chuckled. "Okay, so who here thinks the guys from the reservation are smokin'?"

I raised my hand into the air, as did Rose. "Oh come on Bella, you know they are!" I prodded.

"Yeah that Jacob Black kid totally has a thing for you!" Rose laughed.

"Rose, he is almost worse than Mike! Plus he is way too young for me! I mean one I would have to _like_ him and then there is the thing of never being around there since we are going to college across the country. Who knows if we will go back besides to visit." Bella answered sounding appalled at the idea.

"What _are_ we doing after college?" Rose asked.

"I don't know...I guess it depends on what our options are. I mean we will obviously need to stay together."

"Obviously." Bella agreed. "That was our pact right?"

"Yes!" Rose answered. " Rule one, never be separated!"

"Rule two, never let anything come between us...a guy or anything, period!" I said.

"Rule three, have the best damn friendship in the world!" Bella said grinning.

"Rule four, have fun!" Rose shouted.

"Rule five, us three and thats it!" I laughed.

"And rule six, live together, breathe together, die together." Bella finished.

It was quiet for a minute and I could hear the credits rolling in the background. I sighed and looked at the clock it was one in the morning. "We should go to bed." I said.

"Yeah, we should." Bella agreed. We sat there for another three minutes before we got up. Rose grabbed the tray with the peanut butter and the cups. Bella took the blanket back to couch and I put the movie away. I yawned as I shouted good night to my girls and slipped into my room. I tiredly washed my face and got into my flannel girlfriend pj's, they were so cute! They were grayish purple and white with pom pom floral on them. I barely dragged myself into bed and closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning and looked around my room. It was very colorful. I jumped out of bed and took a fast shower and quickly did my hair and makeup. Then I slipped into some clothes. Bouncing down the hall I started humming. Bella was making breakfast again.

"Hey Bella, I missed you!" I said. She laughed while I smirked.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Bella asked setting down some French toast on the table.

"Well I thought we could just laze around and then go somewhere new tonight."

"Just like yesterday?"

"Just like yesterday." I confirmed.

We made jokes while we ate and talked about the good times. Finally Rose decided to show her pretty butt.

"What's up my pet?" I sang.

"Stop being so peppy!" She growled.

"Oh don't be that way or I will have to call your new boyfriend." I laughed.

"What boyfriend?" Rose asked bewildered.

"Oh you know...the cab driver. Remember him?" I asked innocently.

"You got his number?" She screeched.

"Yes, yes I did. I told him I'd have you call him! You don't want to disappoint him now do you?"

"Mary Alice you will destroy that number this instant."

"Or what"

"Or I will get you my pretty"

I laughed. "Rose you are _too_ easy. I was just kidding."

She glared at me and went over to sit by Bella. I giggled.

"So where are we going today exactly?" Rose questioned.

"To Eaton Center," I answered, "It's called Uncle Milt's Place." They looked at me bewildered. "It used to be a boy's camp; now it's a ghost town."

We spent the rest of the day lounging around and then we piled in the car rolled out.

**AN: Pajamas on profile. Review please! I love you guys!**

**Once again check out An End Has A Start, my beta, she has good stories : )**

***Kristen ***


	8. The Box

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...still...darn!**

**Soundtrack: Got To Be More Careful – Jon Cleary**

**Chapter 8: The Box**

**BPOV**

After near an hour we finally rolled up to Eaton Center.

"Okay so we're here!" Alice exclaimed.

I looked around and noticed it did look like a camp. There was a forest and some beach. I could tell back in the day it was a really good camp, but now it was kind of creepy. There were a couple cabins in sight and a trail leading into the woods. The wind started picking up as we all inspected our surroundings.

"Well I want to go off into the woods." Rose stated.

"I want to explore the beach." Alice chirped. "What about you Bella?"

Then she gave me this look with her big eyes. Rosalie was giving me the same look. It made me wish that I hadn't known them as long as I have. Simply because I wouldn't know them as well, and be able to tell their facial expressions. The looks clearly said that they wanted to do this on their own, but if I _had_ to come I could.

"No I'll be fine." I said with heavy sarcasm. "I guess I'll check out the cabins."

They both smiled at me.

"Okay then meet back here in about an hour." Rose instructed before turning and heading down the trail in the woods.

"See ya soon Bella." Alice smiled at me again and hugged me before heading toward the beach.

I growled under my breath and rolled my eyes.

"And then there was one." I mumbled.

Sighing I turned to the right and walked past two cabins before I headed into one.

It had bunk beds lining the walls just like I thought it would. It had obviously been vacant for some time now. There were a couple end tables between the beds.

I continued walking slowly down between the beds. When I got to the end I was about to turn around and leave when I saw a cork board. As I walked closer I saw pictures of a bunch of boys. They were all around the age of ten or so it seemed. They were all smiling happily. The pictures were taken on the beach, in the woods, and other various places. There was this one boy with cute little dimples and messy black hair that was in a lot of the pictures. He had these pretty hazel eyes.

I pulled open the drawer of the end table under the board and dust shot out at me. I stepped back and sneezed a couple times. Then I knelt down on the floor. Reaching into the open drawer I felt around. I touched something hard. Quickly I pulled it out and it was a small wooden box. I opened it up and looked inside. There was a silver chain necklace, a pocket knife, a key, and another picture of the black-haired boy. This time however he was surrounded by what I assumed was his family. There was a black-haired woman, a blonde man, and a small brunette girl around him. Flipping the photo over I saw a date. The picture was dated February 15, 1985. It made me think what happened that made the boy leave the box behind. All of a sudden I wanted to know about this boy. What was his name?

I stuck my hand in the drawer again. Nothing else was in there. I growled in frustrated and stood back up whilst brushing off my pants. I pulled a picture of him at the lake off the cork board. There was no name on the back. I put it back on the board and slipped the contents back into the box. Then slipped the box under my arm because I wanted to show Alice and Rosalie later.

I left the cabin and stumbled slightly as I ran down the stairs. It had gotten colder in the last couple of minutes. Jogging back to the jeep I slid the box into the glove compartment. I knew I would be expected to check out a couple more cabins. It was starting to get foggy outside and as I was walking past some more cabins I heard a loud bone-chilling dog bark in the distance. I didn't think much of it besides the chills that went up my spine. I stopped at about the seventh cabin. I stepped on the stair and it sent out a loud creak. I stopped and looked behind me.

"Gosh Bella, you're so paranoid." I whispered to myself.

I sighed annoyed at myself. Continuing up the creaky stairs I stood on the porch. There was nothing strange about it but at the same time it was odd. There was a broken light above my head. I walked toward the door and as I reached for the door knob it creaked open. It was dark outside by now so I couldn't really see much inside the cabin.

It was the part in the horror movie where the audience is screaming at you to not go in there. To go find someone else and that you need to stay in groups. Where they start to grab someone else in sheer anticipation of what comes next. And then they get ready to scream and bite their lips. Leave as soon as possible. Boy I sure wish I had listened.

**AN: I changed my pen name in case you didn't notice. I just thought it wasn't very original.**

**To answer an anonymous review from Mikomi-chan, um in the middle of the story but I'm starting to think earlier. Also I want to say to another anonymous reviewer, anaa, thank you that means SO much to me that you think that! To answer The wanna b yeah the guys will be in the story, and thank you! To Em Bells Thank you soooo much!**

**Review and I will send you the Cullen of your choice!**

**Happy late holidays : )**

**I love you all!!!!**

**Special thanks to my Awesome New beta An End Has A Start!**

***Kristen***


	9. White Marble

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Edward Cullen poster : )**

**Soundtrack: Built For Sin – Framing Hanley**

**Chapter 9: White Marble**

**APOV**

Finally after my speedy driving we reached Eaton center. I was starting to get pumped.

"Okay so we're here!" I exclaimed.

I quickly glanced around the camp. It didn't look so special, except for the beach. I was definitely going there! I faintly noticed the wind picking up before I turned back around.

"Well I want to go off into the woods." Rose said.

"I want to explore the beach." I claimed quickly before anyone else could. Though I was pretty sure Bella could care less about it. "What about you Bella?" I asked sweetly.

I gave her this look that implied I wanted to do this on my own. She glanced at Rosalie and saw what I assume was the same expression.

"No I'll be fine." She said with heavy sarcasm. "I guess I'll go check out the cabins."

I smiled, this worked out good.

"Okay then meet back here in about an hour." Rose said using her 'authoritative' voice before heading down a trail in the forest.

"See ya soon Bella." I smiled before I gave her a quick hug and practically skipped to the beach. Something about beaches made me feel so free. I walked along the shore line for a couple minutes not paying attention to where I was going until I realized I was lost.

"Ugh great, just great!" I whispered harshly. I have no clue how long I've been out of it for all I know it could be time to meet Bella and Rose and they could be freaking out. Okay, so maybe not _that_ long. I however don't have my phone or watch or anything to tell me what time it is. Quickly I turned around and realized I had gone further than I had originally thought. I couldn't spot a single cabin anymore.

Behind me I noticed there was a small path, and since there was nothing abnormal on the beach, I figured this was the only way I'd get some action. The path led up a small hill, which I hiked up in no time. On the other side the path went down again into a small dip.

I slipped slightly down the small steep slope. I had a Bella moment..... How rare, for me at least.

At the bottom it looked like it had once been a graveyard. However, there were many missing gravestones. Some bastards must have stolen them. Seriously _who_ steals headstones?

Still however there were a couple standing gravestones that were in perfect condition. The rest were crumbling. They were all made out of a dark gray stone except of one that was white marble.

I walked over there and knelt down in front of it. Quickly I pulled my hand across the surface to remove any dirt.

There written in a fancy script it said the name was Scott Harmon. There was a date that I assumed was the span of his life. It said January 26, 1975 - May 13 1985. Aw the poor boy died at the age of ten. That is _so_ pitiful.

I wonder what a cemetery is doing all the way out here? It's pretty far from a town. Plus it's a camp. Since when is there a graveyard at a little boy's camp?!

I was getting too wrapped up in my thoughts. I sighed. Just as I was about to stand a strong breeze passed by me, and rushed past the exposed skin on the back of my neck. The chill bumps were instantaneous. Darn my short hair! Quickly I turned around and saw the white mist creeping in. Stupid fog! Now it's going to be harder to find my way back.

Just as I stood, I heard a bone-chilling dog bark from faraway. It still scared me though because I felt even more alone knowing I was farther from the girls than I probably should be. Quickly I brushed off my pants and climbed the steep hill. As I neared the top I realized it didn't look familiar. It winded off into the forest. Through the fog I saw a shadow that moved slightly. As fast as I could I climbed back down and ran across the cemetery to the other side. Halfway across I tripped over a crumbling headstone. I felt so isolated in that second. I mean I'm too far away and I don't have my cell.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head I stood up, yet _again_, and ran up the other path. I was having too many Bella moments today. I slowed down when I reached the top of the hill. It was such a pretty scene. You could see where the water met the sand, and where the sand met the grass. It was all covered with a misty white fog. The scene was beautiful. Suddenly I remembered I had brought my camera. I know, how Alice of me to forget my phone but remember my camera. I pulled it out and took a picture of the pretty scene.

Then I realized how truly cold it was. So I decided to hurry.

As I stumbled along the path leading back to the beach I heard a twig snap. And as I slowly turned I got this feeling. You know when you're watching a horror movie and you're screaming at the characters to not go in there, to run, but yet they do it anyway. Where you start to grab someone else in sheer anticipation of what comes next. And then you get ready to scream and bite your lips or your nails even. Leave as soon as possible, the normal person would say. But then again since when have I ever been a normal one?

**AN: The picture is on my website! And I love you my readers!**

**To an anonymous reviewer, Megan, I want to say thank you!**

**Thanks to my awesome beta An End Has A Start!**

***Kristen***


	10. The Tree Trunk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. : (**

**Soundtrack: Homecoming – Hey Monday (My best friend Marcy, loveincognito, helped me with this one).**

**Chapter 10: The Tree Trunk**

**RPOV**

Even with Alice's speedy driving we didn't get to Eaton Center for about thirty minutes. I thought I would die of boredom in that car! Okay maybe I'm exaggerating...a _little_ bit.

"Okay so we're here!" Alice exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes lazily around the old boy's camp. The only thing that caught my eye was the woods. They looked enticing. I had to go in them! My competitive side taking over quickly.

"Well I want to go off into the woods." I said calmly.

"I want to go explore the beach." Alice said quickly. "What about you Bella?" She then said sweetly.

Then I quickly gave her the look that said I wanted, no needed to do this on my own. However if she wanted, I mean _really_ wanted she could come.

"No I'll be fine." Sarcasm was thickly flowing from her words as she said this. "I guess I'll go check out the cabins." She resigned.

I quickly flashed her a smile.

"Okay then meet back here in about an hour." I instructed before I headed down the trail in the woods.

The setting was creepy, what with the wind howling through the trees and the crunch of the ground beneath my feet.

I continued down the path for several minutes before I realized it wasn't going to lead me anywhere exciting. I stopped. On either sides of me there were thick woods, nothing too appealing. Up ahead the path continued. Sighing I turned to the left and slipped through the trees into the woods. It was dark, and I couldn't see too far ahead of myself. I really wish I had brought a flashlight!

I continued to stumble around for a couple minutes before I realized this was hopeless. However, I didn't know the way back. Great, just fucking great!

At least there weren't any strangers near. That would just make this horrible. See I'm not so good with strangers. All three of us, Alice, Bella, and me, have our fears. Alice is afraid of being alone, and not like she is now alone, I mean long term. Like 'I have no friends' alone. If she's alone temporarily, like now, she just gets a little antsy. Bella is afraid of being lost. Not like a 'I need directions' lost but like lost in life, not knowing where she's going with her life. They are also both afraid of spiders. See though besides the spider thing their fears are totally justified. Mine however not so much. I'm afraid of strangers, male strangers especially.

Bella and Alice are the only people that know that. We don't share our fears with any other people.

I growled and punched the nearest tree. I couldn't find the path. What was I supposed to do now?

I finally found a small clearing where the moon shined and provided some light. In the middle was a small boulder that I could sit on. The grass was knee high I noticed as I sat down.

It was starting to get foggy and darker by the minute. I should go. There was another older looking path winding behind the boulder. I guess it leads to the other path.

Quickly I ran to it. The woods seemed to be thinning. There were more mossy boulders here. Eventually it led to a small lake or large pond, whatever. The moonlight reflected off it in a beautiful yet eerie way. I knew I should turn back, that my earlier assumptions were wrong this didn't lead to the path back to the jeep. Yet, something was keeping me from leaving.

The old path continued to lead down to the lake when it stopped at an old wooden bridge. The bridge led across the pond to the other side where I could see the path pick back up again. Carefully I tested the old bridge by placing my foot on it and put my weight on it slowly until I realized it was sturdy.

Quickly I started across and a loud creak echoed across the lake. I froze and looked around, paranoia setting in. Then I crossed the remainder of the bridge.

I jumped onto the path and set off again. I was soon immersed in the forest. I continued quickly down the path and after a couple minutes I was in another clearing similar to the one with the boulder. What caught my eye however was the moonlight shining on a particular tree. It had the initials S H and S P carved into it. There was a heart surrounding them. That's strange I thought this was an all boys camp. Then again I don't doubt that there are other camps around here. That would explain why this was so far into the woods.

I sighed this was giving me a migraine. I should just forget about this and leave. Maybe if I hurried I could get back before my girls freaked. I spun around and was about to leave when I heard a bone chilling bark not far behind me.

It was the part in the horror novel that you can't seem to put down that you just want to scream at the characters for being so incredibly stupid. The part where you start to grab the book in a death grip and at the same time you want to throw it across the room and never pick it up again. The part where the characters are being pressured to do the thing that you don't want them to do, but then again you know me I've never been one to be swayed by others.

**AN: Thanks to my amazing beta, An End Has A Start! And I love you guys!**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY so please review!!! It would be the perfect birthday present : )**

***Kristen***


	11. The Strange Voice

**Disclaimer: I s_till_ own nothing!**

**Soundtrack: Going Down In Flames – 3 Doors Down**

**Chapter 11: The Strange Voice**

**BPOV**

I walked toward the door and as I reached for the door knob it creaked open. It was dark outside by now so I couldn't really see much inside the cabin. A really creepy vibe ran through me before I quickly repressed it.

I took several quick steps inside the cabin and, being me; I tripped over something and flipped onto my back. Then I heard a snap. Jumping back up I noticed the door was shut. Panic set in before I tried the door knob, it seemed to be stuck.

"Come on guys! This isn't funny, open the door!" I shouted hoping that it was just Rose and Alice messing with me. After what seemed like several minutes had passed I decided to try to find another way out. Turning I realized I couldn't see a thing.

Groaning I stumbled around collecting more bruises until I ran into the other wall. For several minutes I groped around but no door. The air had gotten quite cold all of a sudden. I could see the fog outside the window but no further since it was so thick.

I heard that stupid dog barking again. This is all just perfect I'm stuck in this stupid cabin and my friends are outside probably worrying about me.

I spun around and punched a wall. Wow, I didn't think of myself as a violent person. As I turned my foot got caught in a loose floorboard and I tripped. As I fell a couple of planks from the ceiling fell on me along with like ten pounds of dust. I started to sneeze and cough like crazy. I thrashed back and banged my head against the wall. I heard a groan somewhere in front of me.

Quickly I froze. I didn't think there was anybody in here except me. I tried to crawl to the left but I hit something hard. There was a dull hollow sound that vibrated through the room. Yet again I became unnaturally still.

"Hello?" A quiet child like voice whispered. Yet even the quietness of the soft voice echoed through the small room.

The voice was enough to send chills up my spine. There was an innocence to it yet an unknown horror that made it sound strange. He sounded confused and scared. I suddenly felt a cold pressure on my arm and I yelped.

"Why are you here?" It sounded enraged.

I heard the breaking of glass and screaming.

"Why won't you leave me alone? What happened to Sasha? Why did this happen to me?" It demanded.

I heard the crashing of glass right above my head and felt glass cutting into my scalp. Crap blood! Plus the fact this thing was in a rage, I was horrified. It was currently smashing everything near and screaming incoherent things. I was losing conscientiousness quickly and things were flying everywhere. All of a sudden I felt as though someone was chocking me and I was lifted off my feet. I kicked and struggled but nothing. I could smell my blood, but just as I was about to pass out I was dropped onto the floor again.

Suddenly the room was unnaturally quiet.

I didn't know how long I had before there was a repeat of whatever just happened, so I reached up to my head and felt the blood oozing. Luckily, however, it wasn't enough to need stitches or anything like that.

I crawled blindly, not knowing what direction I was headed. I put my hand down on something leathery. I could tell it was a book of some sort. I slipped it under my arm and slid up the wall into a standing position. Walking in the direction I assumed was the door, finally laid hands on the knob and twisted it. Surprisingly it opened quite easily.

I stumbled out into the darkness and grasped the rail on the steps. The fresh air helped clear my head and the smell of blood got less concentrated, less chance of unconsciousness this way. The door snapped shut behind me and the loud noises continued.

I let out a sigh as I stepped onto solid ground. Then I heard a scream to my right and spun around. Surprise wouldn't even begin to cover it.

**APOV**

As I stumbled along the path leading back to the beach I heard a twig snap. And as I slowly turned I got this feeling. I felt as though I was being watched. Unsteadily I spun back kicking up the sand so it swirled around my feet. Practically running I started going back in the direction I knew the camp was in.

I had been running for a couple minutes when I tripped on a protruding root. I was having too many Bella moments lately.

I looked out at the water and saw what looked like a wooden raft floating by.

I don't know what exactly was pulling me to it but all of a sudden I felt the need to go to it. I quickly rolled up my pant legs and ran into the water. Just as it got knee deep I turned around and saw some rustling of the distant trees. A chill went up my spine. I wasn't sure if it had to do with the cold of the water, the still barking dog, or the feeling in the the bottom of my stomach.

I sighed and continued sloshing through the water. I could already feel the sand on my feet, it felt sticky and slimy.

The water was waist deep now and I really liked these jeans. They had these designs on the back pockets and the buttons were all–no no! I shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

All of a sudden I realized the raft was nowhere to be seen. I spun around sloshing the water but I still couldn't see it. I heard the water splash to my right but there was nothing there.

I sighed. I was so freaking paranoid.

Great I ruined my pants for nothing! I turned to head back to shore when all of a sudden I felt something grasp my ankle. I was quickly pulled down before I could make a noise.

I struggled and kicked before I was released. Quickly I gasped for breath and got ready to scream before I was pulled down again. I struggled and I realized with a sudden panic that I could die here and no one would know. Rose and Bella would know I was missing but they could never find my body. I was slowly loosing conscientiousness.

**AN: So I've been seriously sick this week. I feel like crap and I threw up earlier. I know what you're thinking 'Kristen why the hell are you telling me this? I don't want to know!' Well I just thought I'd share :D**

**Thanks to my beta, An End Has A Start! She seriously rules!**

**Okay guys I know not my best and I'm sorry for the cliffy, I couldn't help myself. I love you guys now can we get to 110 reviews? Please.**

***Kristen***


	12. Neutral

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Soundtrack: Unknown – Lifehouse**

**Chapter 12: Neutral**

**APOV**

What was going on? I was Alice Cullen and I was _not_ going to give up this easily! I thrashed violently until I felt the force disappear. Quickly I broke the surface and gasped for breath. As fast as I could, which is not very fast when in water might I add, I ran to the shore. Then I collapsed.

I knew I had sand on my butt, but for once I really didn't care.

I finished quieting my gasps and looked around. I noticed that I could see the cabins now. Bella was tripping out of one of them at the moment. I jumped up and ran toward her. I let out a scream as I took her in. She had blood in her hair and she looked like she was shaking. I also heard strange noises coming from the cabin.

Bella snapped her head towards me after my scream.

"Alice!" She shouted as I finished running up to her.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah you just scared me."

"No I mean you look like shit."

"......Wow thanks Alice." Her voice leaked sarcasm.

I giggled. "But no really are you okay?"

"You know I could ask you the same. I mean you don't usually look so....messy"

I grunted well aware of my sloppy appearance. "Well there's no need to point that out."

"Yeah yeah." She sighed.

I laughed.

"Okay, we have to go get Rose and get the hell out of here." I told Bells the game plan.

Then I spun around and skipped to the trail. I heard Bella reluctantly start to follow. I grabbed her wrist and linked our arms trying to cheer her up.

Now we were off to find the third piece of our puzzle.

**RPOV**

I spun around and was about to leave when I heard a bone chilling bark not far behind me.

Almost instantly I froze, as slowly as possible I turned and there standing not even twenty feet away was a ferocious looking Rottweiler. There was something about this dog that didn't seem normal yet even more threatening at the same time.

"Hey puppy." I whispered. I bit my lip waiting.

It looked at me and stuck its head further toward me. Then it snapped its jaws and barked so quickly I thought I would get whiplash.

My feet seemed to be glued to the floor. The dog crouched down and it seemed like the Lead in my legs disappeared, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I was suddenly thankful my legs were freakishly long.

I heard the soft thuds of the dog running along behind me. I picked up my pace as I heard the demon dog starting to catch up. Soon I broke into the clearing with the lake and turned around to look at the dog. It was gone. I took in a deep breath and jumped onto the bridge as I continued to look back.

I was definitely getting paranoid now. I ran to the other side and continued to check over my shoulder periodically. I dashed into the woods on the other side and ran some more.

The barking picked back up again.

"Damn it!" I shouted.

My pace picked back up again and then just like last time the yelps of the dog stopped.

I continued to make my way back to where I thought the path was. I heard the barking far away on the other side of the woods now. I hoped that Alice and Bella were okay.

Then I saw the path in front of me shining in the moonlight. Just as I got closer my foot sunk into something and I tripped. A groan escaped my lips and I looked down.

Damn! What is that? Is that quicksand? Great I got my foot stuck in quicksand. Good going Rosalie!

Then I realized that my knees were starting to sink in the ground too. Before I could really start to freak out I heard voices coming closer.

"How far back do you this she is?" The voice was distant but I instantly recognized it as Bella.

Soon I saw them crossing the part of the path that was in my vision.

"Guys!" I shouted. They turned and looked at me dumbfounded.

"Why are you on the ground? Did you pull a Bella?" Alice giggled while Bella huffed.

"Actually I did something we thought only Bella could do." I laughed while they walked towards me. "Hey don't come too close."

"Why?"

"See the Bella thing...well I found some quicksand."

"Here? In New Hampshire?" Bella sounded so puzzled.

"Well don't you want out?" Alice asked with humor deep in her voice.

"No I rather like it in here."

She growled at me. "I was just trying to help you.

"Sorry. Hey Bella why don't you go get the handy-dandy quicksand helper out of the jeep?"

"Rose!" Alice growled again.

"Well sorry but how do you propose to get me out?"

"Oh so you'd rather we leave you in here until the Earth swallows you whole then?"

Right before I was about to retort Bella stepped in. "Guys stop fighting so we can just get Rose out already." Always the peace keeper.

After about ten minutes and Bella also getting stuck finally we were free. I had sand all over the calf of my pants. Then I took in how the girls looked.

"Alice you don't look like yourself." I said.

"Will you guys just shut up already?" She snapped back. Then she turned towards the trail.

Bella and I followed behind her.

"I already pointed that out." Bella murmured.

"I noticed." I said. "You don't look so good yourself."

She opened her mouth to protest, but I put my hand on her head and pulled it back to show her the blood. She grimaced and I laughed. Then we ran to catch up to Alice.

"Don't be mad Ali, we just love you." I chuckled slinging my arm over her shoulders.

Then once again I heard the dog's evil filled bark. It seemed to be mocking me now.

"Run!" I shouted when I saw it not too far back on the trail. The Rottweiler was somehow shining in the moonlight.

We ran toward the jeep which was now in sight. Still I wondered if we'd make it there in time. The dog was faster than humans. Alice reached the jeep first and jumped into the passenger's side of the jeep. Then I reached it but Bella was a little father back. I grabbed a stick to throw at the demon dog but it seemed to go right through the dog. I gasped and then Bella was next to me. We jumped in, Bella in the driver's side.

Of course Alice had to do something strange and try to get a picture of the thing. So she leaned out of the window and snapped a photo of it.

Now that I took a closer look at the dog it seemed to be foaming lightly at the mouth and there was drool everywhere. It was almost all black with little tiny spots of light on the muzzle. His teeth were especially sharp.

As soon as Alice was starting to pull back in the dog started to jump at her side of the car. She screeched and jerked the door shut.

"You just had to get your picture didn't you Alice?" I shouted as the dog continued to ram the car.

Bella had already started the car and jerked it back making my head hit the seat hard. It shut me up like I think she had planned. Then she continued speeding backwards away from the running dog. Right when we passed the gate the dog stopped and sat down beside the entry. I could hear it continue to growl through the open window. Then it watched us leave.

We shared stories for about fifteen minutes while driving back home. When the dirt road ended we continued along onto the highway. It had started to drizzle while we were away from reality. After we finished talking the only sound was the windshield wipers and the noise that cars make when they drive on wet roads.

I sighed and looked out the windows becoming immersed in the mist shooting off the tires of passing cars.

It seemed like the world knew that today, right now was not a good time, everything seemed neutral.

**AN: I feel a lot better now and thanks for all the concern guys!!!**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, An End Has A Start! I love her, she is seriously the best beta out there!**

**Picture of dog on profile. Okay my loves I loved how many reviews I got last time can I get that much again? I think I deserve it, I mean I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger like the last couple times :p**

***Kristen***


	13. Stranger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Soundtrack: Ocean Avenue – Yellowcard**

**Chapter 13: Stranger**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I turned off the car. After everything that had happened it was pretty quiet in the jeep. Splashing through the puddles we made our way to the house. Alice shoved the keys into the lock. I think we were all kind of anxious to get out of the dark.

We walked into the house and Rose turned on the TV seemingly out of instinct. We all sat around it watching the news in silence.

The phone rang intruding in our quiet. Alice slipped up to answer it. Mostly all we heard was murmuring. Rose then started to check my head. She told me that the cuts were shallow and should be okay.

I sighed and then I heard something that caught my attention.

"Alice get in here!" I shouted.

I heard her finish up the conversation. "Yeah look I'll keep that in mind but we won't be here anyway. So.......yeah I gotta go. Talk to you later. Love you. Bye."

Then she bounced in and we all stared at the TV.

"_....Manager of Margarita's Mexican Restaurant in Concord has mysteriously disappeared.__It's believed to have been a robbery gone bad with blood found at the crime scene and the manager reported missing. The Police are looking for anyone who was in the area and might have seen something to come forward__."_

Rose clicked off the television and we all stared silent once again.

"Well," Rose cleared her throat. "I think it's a good thing we're leaving tomorrow."

I nodded. There was some more silence.

"So um Alice, what was that call all about?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Oh well my cousin is going to be coming by to use the beach house later tomorrow, but we'll be gone by then anyway. That's what I told my parents, so there'd be no worries." Alice rushed somewhat awkwardly.

"So...they'll be using our girly rooms?" Rose laughed trying to lighten the air once again.

Alice giggled. "Well since there's only one other room, yes."

We all laughed.

"Well I'm off to see if I can get any sleep now." Alice laughed.

Rose looked at me and laughed. Then we also departed.

I quickly changed into my turquoise and dark blue stripped girlfriend boxers. Then I slipped on my turquoise t-shirt with dark blue graphic writing on it. Then I jumped into my bed before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I noticed that Alice had laid out my outfit. It was a cute purple wide-strap babydoll bra top and white shorts. She had given me shoes I could survive in, white canvas skimmers.

Sighing I hopped into the shower and then slipped into my clothes.

When I walked into the kitchen Alice and Rose were already in there.

Alice was sporting a green ringlet halter top, khaki shorts, and dark and lime green chain-link flip flops.

Rose was wearing a pink vintage beach elbow-sleeve tee and jean shorts with black satin sling back peep toe wedges.

They were chatting away obviously over the shock from yesterday.

"Morning Bella!" Alice sang. Rose just smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes at Alice's perkiness and poured myself some cereal.

"Okay so who want to hear the game plan?" Alice chirped. Rose and I grumbled as we ate telling Alice to continue. "Okay so after breakfast we pack and then we have to be out of here before two? Any questions?"

"No Alice I think we got it." Rose laughed.

"Good now I'm going to start packing, hurry up!" She commanded, clapping her hands at us before running down the hall.

We spent the next two hours packing and hanging out with each other, just enjoying being free.

* * *

"There's a piece of you that's here with me,  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,  
I can make believe that you're here tonight,  
That you're here tonight.

If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away, yeah.

I remember the look in your eyes,  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight,  
Not here,  
Not now.  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night,  
Somewhere, somehow.

If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever.  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together.  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away, yeah..."

We burst out laughing as we finished up the song. We had been on the road for around an hour now.

"Ah! Vermont here we come!" Alice screamed as we crossed the border, then she started taking more pictures. I laughed, she'd been taking the most random pictures as we drove. She even went so far as to make us pull over so she could get a picture of the _road_!

Alice was stretched out in the back and Rose was driving leaving me in the passenger's side.

"Alice has to use the little girl's room!" Alice sang.

"Are you serious?" Rose whined. "I told you to go before we left the beach house."

"I did! But you were the one who _had_ to stop for drinks." She shot back. "You _know_ how small my bladder is!"

I tuned them out for a while I stared at the passing scenery.

"Okay fine we'll stop." Rose finally grumbled.

In about five minutes we pulled over to stop at the gas station and Alice _ran_ to the bathroom. I guess she was serious.

It wasn't very busy right now and there was only one other car besides ours.

"Hey Bella?" Rose said sweetly.

"Yes Rose?" I almost groaned.

"Could you go inside and get some stuff? I'm going to fill the tank while we're here."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, getting out of the car.

I ran into the store and perused the aisles looking for some good food.

One of my arms was full and I was turning the corner when I ran right into someone. Perfect just perfect. I started to stutter out some apologies. Hoping to God that I hadn't injured him with my klutziness. I was blazing red by now when I heard a deep chuckle.

"It's alright I'm fine. How 'bout you?" He drawled while grinning down at me.

He leaned down to help me pick up my dropped items. As he stood up his blonde hair kept getting in his eyes. I laughed as he helped me up. He shook his mane at me, winking.

"Sorry I'm extremely balance challenged." I laughed.

"It's fine. So what's your name stranger?" He asked.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

He chuckled. "So where you heading out to, Bella Swan?"

"Well we're almost there. Just a place about forty minutes away." I answered. "You?"

"Up to New Hampshire."

"Really? I was just there."

"What a coincidence."

"Very." I agreed laughing.

"Well sorry to rush away, but my friends are probably wondering where I ran off to." He cringed slightly.

I laughed. "No trust me I totally understand."

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime in the future, Ms. Bella." He chuckled as he walked to the door.

"Yeah maybe." Then something occurred to me. "Hey wait!"

"Yes?"

"I didn't get _your_ name."

"Oh...um it's Jasper, Jasper Whitlock ma'am." He drawled in his slight southern accent.

**AN: There you go since most of you won't stop bugging me ;D**

**Remember that this IS a cannon couple story. There is NOTHING between Jasper and Bella, it's platonic! I just like torturing you all by not bringing in Edward just yet ; )**

**To anonymous reviewer twilight: that is so cool! Me too :DD**

**To another anonymous reviewer Megan: thank you and they will!**

**Thanks to my beta, An End Has A Start!**

**Outfits and pictures on my homepage.**

**Okay so you better review for this one, since you SO owe me!! I love you guys so please?!**

***Kristen***


	14. Room 346

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Herbert cause he's helping me...not really but he's cute!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing unfortunately :\ **

**Soundtrack: Skyway Avenue – We The Kings**

**Chapter 14: Room 346**

**BPOV**

Soon we were back on the road. After only about forty minutes we arrived at the Equinox Hotel. We parked the jeep and went inside. Rose went to the desk to get our keys while Alice and I grabbed a cart to bring in the luggage. Alice decided she was tired and rode on the cart.

When we got back inside Rose was waiting for us by the elevators.

The ride up was pretty quiet. We were on the third floor. Our room was 346.

"What's so special about this room?" I asked as I started to take my stuff off the cart and place it on one of the beds.

"Supposedly only this room is haunted by a man that stacks up your things." Alice answered as she flopped onto the other bed.

"Oh scary stuff!" Rose laughed sarcastically when she dropped into the chair by the window.

"Hey, we're lucky to get this room!" Alice exclaimed "We had to pay twice as much to steal this room from someone else, and that was four months ago. It books up in advance because it's the only haunted room in the hotel."

Rose chuckled. "In know I was there. I was kidding." She ruffled Alice's hair as she stood and walked to the door. "I'm gonna check out the pool before we go. See you later." She grabbed the cart on her way out.

Alice and I claimed our drawers, which were always the same. We went by height, Rose always got top, then me, and Alice lastly.

I took a minute to survey the room; it was plain nothing too pretty. The walls were cream, the ceiling was white, and the furniture was simple. Yet, somehow the room felt homey and safe.

"Look Bella we have a view of the pool. There's Rosalie." Alice stirred me from my thoughts and pointed out the window. I walked over to where she was standing and saw Rose by the pool just looking around.

Alice smiled mischievously and jerked the window open. She motioned at me and we both stuck our heads out the frame.

"HEY ROSE!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. Then Rosalie jumped high in the air and let out a small scream. The drink she had in her hand dropped to the ground and the glass shattered. Her head turned slowly toward us and she glared. I saw Alice smile innocently while I grimaced. Rose motioned with her hands that we were dead and then she turned and started to go inside.

"Okay now we have to run." Alice stated as she ran to the door. I followed helplessly, cursing Alice for getting us into this situation.

"Why can't we just stay in the room and lock the door?" I asked as we ran down the hall.

"Because Bella then we'd be trapped. Plus she might be expecting that and be getting another key as we speak.....she's devious."

I turned toward the elevator, but Alice's hand stopped me.

"What are you thinking?" Alice chided. "We can't use the elevator; Rose might be using it."

"But what if Rose uses the stairs too?"

"You have a good point young grasshopper. Well...we'll just have to use an emergency exit."

"An emergency exit? Alice really? We can't use those, it's not an emergency."

"I don't have time to argue with you about this Bella! This is an emergency. What makes you think it isn't?"

"Well...."

"Well nothing! What will happen when Rosalie gets us?"

"...She'll kill us."

"Exactly! Now we have to stay alive. Let's go."

Alice ran to the staircase and swung the door open. When an alarm didn't go off we ran down the steps. We laughed the whole way down for no reason at all. When Alice burst through the doors at the bottom she stopped laughing instantly and froze. I couldn't stop fast enough and ran right into her, but somehow she managed to keep us both upright.

"H-h-hey Rose." Alice chocked out. Rose was standing at the bottom looking furious. Then she turned to me and whispered, "She's used reverse physcology to outsmart us." Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything that Alice didn't make me do." I blurted out, my eyes going wide when I realized what I'd said.

"Bella! You're such a sell-out!" Alice screamed.

Rosalie was fighting a smile, "Oh I know Bella."

I swallowed fighting the urge to go over to Rose and leave Alice.

"What exactly were you trying to do Mary?" Rosalie whispered, her voice deadly.

Alice's eyes widened at the use of her first name. The next part was pretty fast; Alice jumped behind me as Rose lunged for her. Then all of a sudden Alice was laughing like crazy and Rose was tickling her. I tried to slip away but someone grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. Abruptly I was being attacked and we were all squealing and laughing.

Until I heard someone clear their throat. We all stopped and slowly looked up. The boy looked like he worked here, what with his green vest and name tag.

"Hello." We said in unison.

"I'm sorry, but some guests are complaining. I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

I was blushing like crazy by now. Alice looked amused. However, Rosalie looked ready to kill.

"Where do other people get off complaining about other people?" She screamed.

"Rose stop it!" Alice laughed.

"We'll just go to our rooms." I said to the terrified worker. I felt bad for him. He looked like he was ready to piss himself.

"We will not!" Rose screamed as Alice and I dragged her back to our room.

Alice rummaged in her purse and walked up to Rose.

"Here take a chill pill." She instructed.

"This is a tic-tac!" Rose laughed.

"What's your point?" Alice smirked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Okay so what's the plan for later tonight?"

"Um we have to drive down to Massachusetts." I answered while I sat next to Alice on the bed opposite Rosalie.

"But we just got here." Rose complained.

"No! Remember no whining." Alice butted in. "Now it's only like a forty minute drive, so keep your pants on."

Rose rolled her eyes and smirked. "Fine, fine. But uh where are we going exactly?"

"Um..hold on." Alice pulled out her phone. She kept most of our plans in there and probably just didn't want to pull out the list....even though it was right on the table. "Okay so we're going to Lowell Transitional Living Center, also known as Middlesex Shelter." She informed us sounding a lot like a bored secretary.

"Alrighty!" Rose clapped her hands. "Let's get going!" Then she grabbed a hotel key and we left the room.

**AN: Okay so sorry for the delay I had slight writer's block.**

**To anonymous reviewer Violet, thank you!**

**To twilightandghostlover yeah I so got you! Haha and I'll hurry up with him.**

**To Ur Barbie not barbecue thank you! And sorry for the delay D:**

**To Megan haha yes and I'll try!**

**Big thanks to An End Has A Start!**

**Review cause I seriously love you guys!!**

***Kristen***


	15. Change Of Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Soundtrack: Where We Gonna Go From Here – Mat Kearney**

**Chapter 15: Change Of Plans**

**BPOV**

Soon we were in the jeep...._again_. It seemed like we were only on the road today.

We drove into Massachusetts and then the Lowell Transitional Living Center parking lot.

"Ah, Middlesex Shelter!" Alice sighed. Rose gave her a funny look and scoffed. "Okay so let's go inside and get the party pumping!"

Then she skipped up the stairs with us trailing behind. We passed the automatic doors and into a waiting room. There was a lady behind a desk in the corner of the room. She told us to take a seat while she finished up some things. So we sat there for about twenty minutes whispering occasionally. _Finally_ the lady waved us over to the small desk.

Alice motioned that we stay seated and went over to talk. After about a minute Alice gestured that we follow her to a door behind the secretary. The door swung open and we entered into a small dark hallway. I could hear the padding of our feet as we walked toward the door at the end of the corridor. There was a light slipping out from under the crack.

Rose reached out and pushed the door open almost hesitantly. It creaked as it opened and we stepped inside. There was a row of seats against the wall we faced. On the wall we just came through there was a television. Then there was a door on the side of the room, I didn't know where it led to.

The girls all made themselves comfy on the chairs and flipped on the television.

"Is that it? We came here to watch TV and sit in uncomfortable plastic cushioned chairs?" I asked bewildered.

"No! That would be stupid." Rose sighed. "That's just part of it."

Alice laughed and I sat down. Rose then opened her pink scarf hobo bag. She pulled out three soda cans and set them on the coffee table in front of us.

We watched TV for about ten minutes when Rosalie said something really funny. I bent forward laughing and without noticing I was taking my drink with me. I heard a squeal and jerked up. Rosalie starting giggling and Alice fumed. I had spilled my coke all over Alice's lap, getting it on both her shirt and her shorts.

"Oh shit! My clothes!" I actually thought she was going to cry.

"Alice I am so so so sorry!" I said, starting to blush.

"It'll be okay Alice! There's a bathroom down stairs. Just go get the stain out before it sets." Rose tried.

"Fine." She sniffled and Rose pointed to the mystery door.

She looked hesitant but eventually opened the door. She clicked on the light and waved to us before she slipped in and closed the door behind her.

Rose chuckled and we continued what we'd been doing before my accident. After about five minutes the lights started to flicker as did the TV. Then I felt a tug at my shirt. I looked down and there was nothing there. The flickering continued and then Rosalie's shirt was pulled up so far I could see half her stomach. She screamed and pushed her shirt back down.

"Let's get the hell out o–" Then everything stopped and Rose's shirt fell back down. It was quiet and we both looked around cautiously. Both doors were still closed and then I remembered.

"Alice." We both said at the same time. Nodding we walked to the door and I noted that the lights had been turned off. I proceeded down the creaky stairs toward the door I could barely make out in the darkness. I reached for the doorknob and then we heard a scream.

I felt a cold unnatural breeze that locked me in place. I was blocking the door, and I heard another scream. It knocked me out of the state I was in, and I shuddered in pleasure as the coldness left me.

**APOV**

I wavered looking at the door that led to the basement, I had to get the stain out though. With a sigh I opened the door and clicked on the light. I threw a wave over my shoulder and closed the door behind me.

The stairs gave off an eerie creak as I put my weight on them. At the end of the hall was a door. I pushed it open and then I was in the bathroom Rose had talked about. There was a toilet and a shower, but no sink. It looked like it had been taken out. Great, now I have to sit in the shower!

I jerked the curtain open and looked in the bath. At least it looked clean. The water beat against the floor as I turned it on. It was freezing when I stuck my hand in. I looked at the stain in the mirror as I waited of the water to heat up. It was rather large; Bella had made sure of that.

With a sigh I sat on the edge of the tub and strained to get my clothes in the flow without outright standing in the water. Eventually I had it at just the right angle when the water started to flow cold again. Then it splashed my cheek and I heard the door open. When I looked though the door was closed. I guess it was just my imagination.

I was just about to get out when the lights started to flicker. Then the water started to stop and start again. A bad feeling was settling in my stomach. Then the flickering of the lights and water stopped.

With a sigh I stood up and reached for the nozzle. I tried to turn it off but it was stuck. I leaned back before I got sprayed some more.

"Alice." I heard a whisper. Then I noticed a shadow. I turned and there was a figure coming straight for me.

Time slowed down, until I found my voice. I did what my instincts told me, and screamed.

"Alice." It whispered again. Fear racked through my body as I shoved on the curtains, but they were stuck. I fumbled with the knob but it still wouldn't budge. I screamed again as the figure reached toward the see through drapes.

Then the doorknob jiggled and the figure disappeared into thin air. I sighed in relief as Bella and Rosalie burst through the door. They looked at me confused and I turned off the water before opening the curtain. I used my wet hands and wiped them across my face. Sighing I told them about what happened.

Bella felt the most horrible since it was her clumsiness that made me come down here in the first place. I of course told them I was fine, but they seemed unsure and reluctant. They told me their own story as we walked up the stairs and into the lobby.

The secretary nodded as we left, but not before giving me a strange look. I know I looked like crap right now, I was covered in water.

We got back in the jeep with music playing softly in the background. It wasn't quiet like it usually was on the way back from something scary like this. There was a conversation mostly being held up by Bella and Rose. I think they didn't want me to go into shock.

We got back to the hotel, and as we walked past the desk I laughed. The poor boy from earlier was at the desk looking scared as Rosalie walked by. We managed to maintain Rose and got to the elevator without an incident.

As soon as we got back to our room I jumped into the shower. When I finished I walked back into the room to see Rose and Bella on one of the the beds watching TV. Which by the way started out the bad stuff today!

They looked at me and smiled as I walked in.

"Your phone rang a little while ago, Alice." Bella smiled.

"Thanks Bells!" I said.

I flipped open my phone and there it said one missed call, Cousin. Ah so he called again, I wonder what he needs this time. Well only one way to find out.

I stepped into the hallway and the phone rang about four times before I heard him pick up. I silently closed the door behind me.

"Hello?" His voice rang out and I heard noises in the background. I hope they weren't messing up the beach house. Especially the rooms I designed for my best friends.

"Hello." I said somewhat curtly.

"Alice, I'm glad you called back, um I have a kinda big favor to ask." Now I was curious. He sounded nervous, it _must_ be big.

"I'm listening."

"Well it kind of came up in a conversation what you were doing this summer with your friends, and um well my friends kind of want to...um."

"Come?" I could just see myself both ecstatic and angry. If I let him come I'd get to see him again, but then again did I want them to tag along on this trip? I mean this was _our_ trip; for Rose, Bella, and me.

"Yeah....look Alice you don't have to agree. I mean I know you had this whole thing planned out and everything, but could you just think about it? Carlisle and Esme think it's a good idea; they said they'd like it if you girls had some more protection around. Especially with the nature of your trip a–"

"You asked my parents if you could come?! Before you asked me? That's really low!" I shouted. I knew I had to calm down before I woke any of the guests up.

"Yeah it's just this way if you said yes I wouldn't have to ask them later."

"Or you making it so I couldn't say no."

"NO! Alice it's just–"

"No no! You ugh, you wouldn't have had to ask them anyway! I'm a legal adult and you're related to me! Even if you had to ask they wouldn't have said no, in all technicalities you _are_ my brother!"

He mumbled something, and sighed.

"Wait hold on." I said. I turned around to the door and realized that it was locked. Sighing I knocked until Rose let me in. I smiled and slipped in grabbing a key. I told the girls I was going down to the pool and I'd be back in a minute.

As I stepped out I continued talking.

"Okay so go ahead." I said as I got in the elevator.

"I'm sorry Alice, I just didn't want to seem like I didn't know how much they were putting into this trip."

"Yeah, now it just seems like you were trying to make it so I don't have a choice in if you come or not."

I stepped out of the elevator and into a hallway toward the pool. I noticed that the hotel was almost empty this time of night. There was only a bored looking person behind the desk in the lobby and me. I sat at the edge and dipped my feet into the water. The moonlight reflected nicely off the water.

"I didn't mean to go behind your back, I just thought it would be easier this way Ali." He sighed and I could picture him running his hand through his hair.

"Hey where are you?" I asked suddenly. I had noticed it got quieter.

"Um by the pool, why?" He answered. I smiled that's one of the reasons I loved him so much. We thought alike sometimes.

"Just wondering." The smile didn't leave my face. "Hey, um I need to make a call real fast. I'll call you back in a couple minutes.... I'll have your answer by then."

"Yeah sure take all the time you need." He said.

"Oh I will." I smiled and ended the conversation. I punched in the number I've had memorized practically since I've been walking. Okay so maybe that's an exaggeration.

"Hello?" I heard my mother's warm voice.

"Hey mom."

"Alice sweetie. How are you dear?"

"Good I was just wondering if dad is there?"

"Yes hold on."

"Alice?" My father answered.

"Hey daddy."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I heard that you gave a certain cousin of mine permission to join me on our trip. Is this true?"

I heard him sigh. "Alice look, I know how much you miss him; and your mother and I think this is a really good idea. Just don't make this into something big and let him go. Please."

"Are you finished?"

"What?"

"I called to thank you, actually. I already thought about it and I think it is a good idea. So....._thank_ you."

There was a long pause. "You're welcome Alice."

I giggled. "Well I know mom is on the line trying to be quiet so I love you both and I'll call you later."

"Love you Alice dear." My mother answered.

My father laughed. "Bye Alice, I love you too."

I smiled and redialed the number for my cousin.

"Hey!" I laughed before he could answer. I heard his chuckle.

"Alice."

"So I've made a choice."

"And what might this decision be?"

"You guys can come."

"Thank you Ali! You won't regret this I promise! We'll be on our best behaviors, the guys really want to do this!"

I giggled. "Yeah I know I'm awesome! Anyway I have to go. Night."

"Night and hey Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh love you."

I paused. "I love you too."

The line went dead and I flipped my phone closed.

I sat there for a minute. "Shit!"

I just remembered I forgot to ask Rose and Bella. I stood up and pulled my feet out of the water before I raced up the stairs to our room.

I opened the door to see my friends watching TV in their pajamas.

"_Hey _guys." I said slyly.

"Oh God. What did you do?" Rose clicked off the television and sat up.

"Nothing!..... Okay so maybe that's not completely the truth." They both raised their eyebrows, but Bella was being calmer about it, not even having sat up. "Okay so I kinda maybe said that my cousin and his friends could tag along on this trip."

There was a long silence. Then Bella sighed.

"Okay Alice I guess that'd be okay."

Rosalie however was more hesitant.

"Is it necessary?" She looked at me. After about a minute she rolled her eyes and mumbled that it would be okay.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much! You won't regret this, I swear! It'll be like they aren't even here!"

"Except they will be." Rose whispered.

"So um Alice what do you know about his friends?" Bella said as though Rosalie hadn't said anything.

"Um well...."

"Alice!" Rose exclaimed.

"What?! I know my cousin and he wouldn't hang out with guys who aren't okay." I understood why Rose was being like this, but she needed to trust me.

Eventually everything was smoothed over, and Bella and Rosalie were asleep. I was currently sitting on the other bed calling up all of our reservations and making more so that there was room for the boys. After about two hours I fell asleep having finished the plans.

**AN: Sorry for the delay I went camping and then a Buckcherry concert, which was AWESOME!! I LOVE Buckcherry so I was so excited! And I would have had it out earlier this weekend, but I went to a friend's house who I hadn't seen in a long time! But I made this longer than usual to make up for it and I didn't leave you on a cliffy like I usually do!!**

**Rose's purse on homepage!**

**To Ur Barbie not barbecue, thank you and your welcome! I tried to as much as possible but I had to go camping :\ NOT my idea even though I love camping I just didn't feel like it this time... It's okay and I'm really sorry about that!**

**To mad thank you ; )**

**BIG thank you to An End Has A Start for being the world's best beta in the world!**

**Guys I LOVE you! So review! Please my loves!**

***Kristen***


	16. Finally Meeting

**Disclaimer: I still don't own _Twilight_!**

**Soundtrack: Would You Go With Me – Josh Turner**

**Chapter 16: Finally Meeting**

**BPOV**

"Damn it, man!" Rose was running frantically through the room. She was a bit behind schedule, being the last one up. The ghost had been moving all her things into what he must have thought the appropriate places. Alice and I were already packed and ready to go sitting on the bed watching as Rose ran around. We didn't even get up to help.

Rose's hair was still wet and she was running around in a towel trying to find where her clothes went. She slammed the drawer shut when she saw it was empty. Then she ran to the closet and found them hanging up.

About ten minutes later she emerged in her clothes with her hair done.

"Have you guys seen my makeup bag?" She sighed.

Alice laughed, "No, sorry."

Rosalie huffed again and finally found the bag before returning to the bathroom.

We didn't have anything to do while we waited as the final plans had already been made. Alice had called her cousin and told him where to meet us. We were going to New York now, that is if Rose ever finishes.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Just then Rosalie walked into the room and quickly put her stuff into her suitcase.

"Ah ha! There now I'm all packed! I beat him!" She grinned and Alice snorted and raised her eyebrows. "What?" Rose asked.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"What do you mean of course I'm su–" Then she looked at her feet. "Shit. I swear I was wearing shoes a minute ago!"

"Oh I don't doubt you, but I think he has a crush on you." Alice smirked. "He doesn't want you to leave."

"Ugh!"She then stomped off and found her shoes a minute later. We quickly checked the room to make sure we had everything.

I rode down the elevator to check out while Alice and Rose grabbed the bags. Half way through checking out I heard the girls come up behind me. I finished up and turned around smiling.

"Are we ready?" I asked. I don't understand why, but I was in a really good mood. Something told me today was going to be a _really_ great day for me.

Alice nodded seeming to be in the same mood. Her smile was ear to ear and Rose was smiling but didn't seem to have the attitude that Alice and I had.

We loaded up the car and then got in. Alice in the front driving and Rose in the back, stretched out.

The ride was about fifty minutes long and we sang country music, feeling completely free. It was fun; we had the windows rolled down with the sunshine beaming on us. And Alice only made us pull over once which was nice!

We arrived at our next destination at around two-thirty. We were staying in Kingston, New York at the Blaber Mansion. We had to kiss major ass to get to stay here, since usually people don't stay here. It's just not a hotel, but we had done it and even managed to get doubled up when Alice found out the boys were joining us.

So the nice lady who had let us in showed us to our rooms and left us to unpack. We all had to share a room, and there was only one big bed so we'd have to snuggle up close.

"Okay so we have be back in town at around five to meet the guys." Alice sighed. "That gives us about two hours to spare." The mansion was in the forest on the outskirts of town so we were about fifteen to thirty minutes from Kingston's main population.

Rose and I nodded and we unpacked. We finished quickly and sat down.

"So......what now?" Rose asked. It was quiet for a minute.

"Um...you know we could always go into town early and hang out for a while..." Alice said. I think we were all on the same wave-length about that. I mean it felt like this would be the end of a lot of the _just_ us time. I mean obviously it wouldn't be, but now we'd have three other people with us.

"Let's!" I smiled.

So we got back inside the jeep and rode into town in the same mood as before. There was a shopping outlet in the center of town so Alice wanted to go there. She promised me a get out of shopping free card if I went now. Of course that offer was too good to pass up on so I grabbed it. We now had about five bags. Only one for me, which I was proud of!

"Hey Bells?" Rose smiled.

"Yeah?" I answered feeling my feet hurting slightly.

"Alice has to use the bathroom. You just wanna wait here?" She asked. Alice was currently in the store beside the bench I was sitting on, with her legs pressed together looking like she might explode.

I laughed. "Yeah sure Rose. I'll be here when Alice is done." She nodded and waved as she slipped into the store.

I closed my eyes and relaxed in the sunlight.

"Well long time no see." My eyes snapped open.

"Jasper! What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna be in New Hampshire?"

He chuckled. "Yeah well my friends had a change of heart. So now we're in New York for a couple days before we move on."

"That's cool."

"Yeah well I also thought that you were in Vermont."

"Well we've already moved on."

"Hmm." He nodded. "So maybe I'll see you later. I gotta go...my friends."

"I'm starting to think they control you."

"Very funny Bella." I rolled my eyes at his serious tone and waved as he walked down the street.

"Bella!" Not a minute later Alice came skipping out of the store looking refreshed.

"You feeling better?" She laughed and nodded. Then I noticed that she had two new bags on her arms. Rose chuckled when she saw me looking. "More bags?" I asked.

"Yeah well....um they're not for me..."

"Alice!" My tone was reprimanding as I stood up and glared down at her.

"Look Bella there has been a change of plans..." She fumbled. "We're going to a more fancy restaurant, now. We have to dress up." I groaned.

"Why?"

"My cousin wants to make a good impression I guess. The guys are trying to be good." She gave me her puppy dog pout.

"Why can't you just call them and tell them that one of your friends would be extremely stressed by it. I mean if they're trying to make a good impression...."

"Isabella Marie Swan! You will get over this and be nice about it if it kills you!" Screamed Alice. I grumbled some more before I sighed and nodded. "Good!" Her sweet tone was back. "Now me and Rose still need some stuff so...let's go!"

We spent the next hour or so getting things to 'complete the outfits' as Alice put it. Then she took us into a bookstore.

"Aw Alice you didn't have to take me here." I smiled going toward the fiction section.

"What? Oh no silly Bella." She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. She clicked her tongue and I got confused.

"But why else would we be in here?"

"To change of course." She smiled angelically and skipped to the bathroom.

"Ugh!" I groaned and started after Alice, glancing longingly at the books. Then I felt a slight pressure on my arm.

"If you hurry and change, I'll distract Alice while you get some books." I smiled warmly at Rosalie.

"Thanks Rose!" I smiled as she threaded her arm through mine.

"No problem. Hey, do me a favor and get me a good romance too?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem." She laughed and kissed my cheek as we slipped into the bathroom. Alice already had the clothes laid out and separated them.

"This is your outfit Bella." She pointed to it. The dress was dark blue and strapless. "The color is called new indigo, and the dress is a convertible dress so you can change the style. Trust me though keep it strapless tonight." It was very pretty and reached a little below my knees.

Then she handed me the magnum gray wedge flip flops.

"No! No no no!" I said looking at the deathly wedges.

Alice sighed and Rose took over. "Bella you should have seen the heels I had to talk her out of. Just wear these, it's the best I could do. Sorry, but it's just one night."

I sighed and looked back at the shoes. I guess they weren't _that_ bad.

I quickly dressed and turned to see the girls had too. Rose was wearing a blood red empire waist halter dress with a black chest. Her shoes were black chic stiletto heels with rhinestone buckles.

Alice was looking fabulous as usual in her sweetheart neckline, short shirred brown and orange dress with an empire waist. She had studded tan platform heels on as well.

"Well don't we look sexy?" Rose asked spinning in front of the mirror.

Alice laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes we do."

"Hey Alice?" Rose started and winked at me giving me my cue. I slipped out without Alice noticing. I ran to the romance and grabbed a good book I knew Rose would like and then slipped into fiction and found an interesting one I thought looked good. I ran practically tripping to the cash register and slammed the books on the counter. The man working it looked at me funny but proceded to check me out anyway after I smiled warmly at him. Just as he finished ringing me up I heard Alice's disapproving shriek.

"Bella how could you?! Now you're going to be reading when you should be paying attention at dinner!" She shook her head and I laughed.

She huffed when she saw I wasn't going to fold. Rose and I chuckled as I reached into my bag. I pulled out Rosalie's book and handed it to her.

Alice gasped. "Rose you traitor! You had this all planned since the start didn't you? You were distracting me!"

"Yeah well.....pretty much." Rose laughed and gave me a high-five. Soon we were at the restaurant,it was in fact fancy and not a casual kind of place. It was a sea-food restaurant.

"Okay so you guys ready?" Alice asked us.

"Yeah, let's do this!" I said with confidence. Rose nodded smiling slightly.

We got our table and then Alice decided to have a mini freak-out session. In her excitement she accidentally got her hand wet and smeared her makeup. I laughed when she gave a quiet scream. I volunteered to stay at the table while she took Rose to the bathroom to help her fix her face. I sighed and traced the rim of my water glass.

"Okay so this is just getting ridiculous. I think you're stalking me." There was Jasper again. He pulled out one of the empty chairs and sat down, his blue eyes glinting mischievously.

"You think I'm stalking you? That's backwards you're obviously following me." I said confidently.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. So quickly before your friends make you leave again, why are you here?"

"Well I know I won't have to leave this place. We're meeting some people. That's the whole reason we happen to be in New York. And my friends don't control me _by_ the way."

"Oh really?"

"Yes...one of them just happens to be really big.."

"Way to be a man Jasper." I rolled my eyes.

Just then I heard a loud booming voice, "Jasper! Who's the sexy brunette?" I looked up and saw a large muscular man. He had blue eyes and dimples to match his wavy brown hair.

"Is he the scary one?" I whispered. Jasper nodded.

"This is Bella Swan. Bella this is Emmett McCarty." He had reached our table by now. He stretched his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Bella." I chuckled.

"Nice to meet you as well Emmett." He winked at me and like Jasper pulled out an empty chair and sat down.

"So Jazzy here tryin' to win your heart? I bet I can one up him." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I couldn't help but laugh and I realized that Emmett was a really nice guy. I don't know why Jasper is afraid of him.

"Thanks Em." Jasper replied dryly. "What'd you do with Eddie?"

"Oh he's off parking 'the precious'." He rolled his eyes. "Aw look here comes the pretty boy now."

I looked off to where Emmett was nodding his head and at first I didn't see anybody. There was a tall waitress in the way. When she stepped aside however I saw the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid eyes on. He was like a fucking Greek God! First I saw his bronze hair, which was tousled by the wind outside. Then I saw his firm jaw and vivid green eyes, I could still make out from this distance. He had full pink lips and a nice body I couldn't help but ogle at. Even through the space between us and clothes I could see his well defined chest. He wasn't like Emmett but he definitely had something going on there. He was wearing black pants and a dark green button down shirt.

In my staring I hadn't noticed him getting closer. When I realized he was standing right next to the table I blushed instantly and looked down.

"Edward this is Bella Swan, Bella this is Edward Masen." I heard Jasper introduce us and looked back up. He was staring at me and smiling crookedly, showing off his straight pearly white teeth.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He had a voice like velvet.

"Y-you too." I stammered sounding like a complete idiot. However no one seemed to notice, except Edward whose eyes danced. He took my hand and kissed the back of it before sitting down like Emmett and Jasper had done. Except Edward sat next to me. So now I had Jasper on one side of me and Emmett next to him; Edward was on my other side. Rose is gonna be pissed that someone took her seat.

"We were just talking about how I could win Bella's heart easier than Jasper here could." Emmett said proudly like he was talking about winning a race.

"Oh really?" Edward murmured. "I don't think that's going to be easy for you Em."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Maybe because Bella doesn't want to be with you." There was a lot of hidden amusement in his tone, and Jasper just sat back and watched also amused.

"Hmm well I'm glad you're all getting a kick out of this and all but– " I cut myself off when I saw Emmett's face. I restarted. "Maybe I do want to be with Emmett."

I bit my lip as I took in all the faces. Jasper was still amused and Emmett was trying to keep the laughter inside of him. Edward however was not as easy to read. I couldn't decide what it was so I continued laughing.

"Just kidding...no offense Emmett."

"I've decided to let you slide on this one." He winked at me as he laughed.

I looked to my side and saw Edward staring at me. It was slightly unnerving and at the same time exciting.

"I'm really sorry Bella, but we actually did come here to meet some people, so maybe we could–"

He didn't get a chance to finish his statement before he was interrupted by none other than Alice herself.

"EDWARD!" My head snapped up. How did she know who Edward was? Oh my God. Edward must be Alice's cousin. Now that I think about it he does look slightly familiar.

Alice launched herself at Edward and he caught her neatly and they hugged. It was actually rather cute; for some reason though I felt my stomach knot. Rose was walking in behind Alice and stood there awkwardly. I was still sitting.

"So Bella it seems as though you've already met all the boys." Alice chimed.

"Yeah uh something like that." I smiled. I guess I was glad we would be traveling with this group of guys. They weren't creepers or weird or anything like that.

Introductions were made and then the boys sat back down. Rose glared when she saw Edward had taken her seat. I shrugged slightly at her and she smiled at me before sitting across from me.

Alice sat down next to Edward and Rose.

Our waitress chose that moment to come by and take our orders; lingering near Edward for longer than necessary. We ate and talked for a while getting to know each other. I did read some under the table, but I think Edward noticed. When I wasn't reading I would look around the table.

Edward was being quiet, unless Alice was talking to him, occasionally glancing at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I guess there must be something on my face. Alice was chatting away with pretty much everybody. Rosalie was trying to talk but also keep to herself looking kind of nervous. Emmett was cracking jokes loud jokes that made the whole table laugh, and even several people from other tables that just happened to overhear. Jasper was partaking in some conversation, and sending special glances to Alice who happened to be oblivious to them.

I mostly looked at Edward out of everyone. I couldn't help but notice his strong facial features, his long eyelashes, and other little things like that. He noticed me looking at him on several occasions, but like a gentleman he didn't say anything, though sometimes he would blush or smile.

Eventually we finished eating. Emmett rubbed his stomach appreciatively, and we all laughed. Edward left to pay which I didn't really like, but Alice sent me a look. Then we all walked into the parking lot. There was a silver Volvo parked next to my jeep.

I pulled out my keys and clicked the unlock button at the same time as the Volvo flashed. I jumped slightly and turned to see who was unlocking it. Eventually I turned to Edward to see him smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

Then I recognized the Volvo. I had seen it that day at the gas station. It had been the only other car in the lot.

"Okay follow us back to the mansion. Here's your key." Alice handed Edward the key to their room.

We slipped into the jeep, I drove.

"Okay so we only have a few minutes of free time to talk. What do you think?" Alice demanded the second we started driving.

"If by a few minutes you mean about twenty then yes." Rose said in her smart ass tone.

"Oh shut up! But seriously what do you think of them?" She whispered the last part.

"They're pretty cool actually." I said.

"Yeah we could _all _tell who you liked the best." Rose teased. My blush was enough to confirm her.

Alice clapped and giggled. "Yay! I knew you'd love Edward! Remember when I used to tell you how much you'd love him?!" She then continued to rant for a while. I waited until she stopped to take a breath.

"Alice!" I shouted laughing.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up please."

"Sorry." There was a pause. "But think if you married him you'd technically be my sister!"

"Alice!" Rose and I shouted in unison.

"Sorry." She whispered. "So what about you Rose?"

"They seemed nice enough."

There was another pause. "So Alice what did _you_ think of them?" I asked since she seemed to want to be asked.

"_Well_, I _really_ like them and I'm _so_ glad to have Edward back. Speaking of Edward, did you notice that he kept looking at Bella all night long? And I mean I'm pretty sure he's never really had a girlfriend before."

"Alice!" Rose screamed. "As much as I love embarrassing Bella I really don't think she wants to talk about this."

"Sorry." Alice laughed, not seeming sorry at all.

"Thanks Rose, but you _love_ embarrassing me?"

She laughed, "Hey we all have our quirks." I rolled my eyes at my beloved best friends.

**AN: I really liked writing this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long I couldn't find a place to cut it off so it's extra long; think of it as a gift from me to you!**

**Outfits, the boys, and Alice's mystery picture on my website!**

**To my anonymous reviewer A_Shot_In_The_Dark, thanks and I tried!**

**I love my beta, An End Has A Start, so love her too! Maybe give her a shout out in a review or something!**

**I love you guys too so review loves!**

***Kristen***


	17. Eerie Beauty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Soundtrack: Just My Luck – McFly**

**Chapter 17: Eerie Beauty**

**BPOV**

I smiled as we pulled up the gravel driveway of the Blaber Mansion. The smile in itself was an involuntary reaction, I just _saw_ something that made me happy. God I sound like such an obsessive teenage girl! I mean just because–

"Bella?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I started, snapping out of my thoughts.

"You coming? It looks like the boys beat us here."

"Oh uh sure." She raised her eyebrows at me, but didn't say anything; her smug smirk said it all.

We climbed out and saw the guys leaning against their car; probably waiting for us to show them around. Rose grabbed my wrist, and pulled me inside the door. As we passed by rooms I heard Alice saying what they were; such as the kitchen, dining room, living areas, dens, kitchen nooks, library, etc.

"And this is the staircase." She gestured widely as we climbed up. Rosalie and I snorted at her.

"Oh like they don't know what stairs are." Rose said sarcastically.

"Shut up! This is the _grand_ tour!" Alice rolled her eyes like it was stupid not to know that. "I have to show them everything!"

"In that case," Rose swept her finger on the banister, and held it out for everyone to see. "This is dust. I assume that it is hidden everywhere in this place. I hope you all know what dust is." She grinned, showing all her teeth.

"That's not what I meant you sarcastic little–"

"Oh don't go calling me names!"

"I was only gonna call you a–"

"Finish that sentence I dare you!"

Edward opened his mouth to interrupt them but I shook my head and whispered to the guys, "It's best if you just let them fight it all out. Disrupting could be a danger to your health."

"Unless your name is Bella. Cause we could never hurt our Bells!" Alice giggled, all smiles again. Rose was smirking too, and we continued up the stairs. The guy's room was right next to ours so we left them in the hall after we said goodnight.

"Ugh!" Rose collapsed on the bed and threw her heels against the wall. She groaned again as she massaged her feet.

"Feet sore?" I asked with empathy as I felt my own pang with hurt. She nodded, pouting slightly.

I looked around the room, the bed itself took up over half the space. It was simply but nice, homey. The color scheme was cream and light green, and the only picture on the wall was of a vase of Baby's Breath and Christmas Roses.

There was a door to the bathroom and one to the closet, nothing exceptional by any means.

Alice came back in from the bathroom then, she had changed into a pink crochet-trim cami with plaid shorts. Then she handed me the clothes I was supposed to sleep in.

I almost ran to the bathroom to change. Alice had given me yellow drawstring pajama pants with pink writing on them, and a matching elbow-length button up shirt. Then I scrubbed the makeup off my face and brushed my hair and teeth, not having the energy or time for a shower.

I jumped onto the bed while Rose went to change. Alice had claimed the middle of the bed and so I took the left and curled under the blankets. Alice was flicking through the channels on the TV.

Rose came out a moment later dressed in a plain white tee and striped shorts. She clicked off the lights and crawled into bed. About ten minutes later Alice turned off the television and I drifted to sleep.

It only seemed like it had been a couple minutes since I had fallen asleep, but one look at the clock told me otherwise. The big red numbers blared out at me and after about ten minutes of lying awake in bed I realized I probably wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon.

It was way past two in the morning, but I slipped out of the bed being careful not to wake Alice or Rose. Grabbing the key off the coffee table I walked down the hall and outside to get some fresh air. I sat on a big boulder that faced the front porch with my legs stretched out for a while. It was quite dark outside and the little light was from the stars and the moon; still it was beautiful tonight. The dark woods helped with the mysterious illusion the house gave off. The house was all white and also stood out contrasting greatly with the blackness.

There wasn't much on the porch except a little furniture that was slightly outdated but fit the house.

"Hey."

I shrieked and spun around, my hand held out. I heard the slapping sound as I looked shocked at Edward.

"Oh my God! I'm so so so sorry!" I bit my lip and looked at him holding his cheek.

I heard his quiet groan before he chocked out, "No no it's not your fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I didn't mean to scare you."

I stared at his face for a second before I realized I should probably respond. I turned away from him. "Uh no it's.....completely my fault, I just didn't hear you. I guess I scare easily." I grimaced. To my surprise he started laughing.

"If you scare so easily then don't you think you're doing the wrong thing this summer...or year? However long this thing lasts."

"Well it's complicated, really."

"In my experience complicated is just a word people use when they don't want to explain because they either don't think you'd agree or they just don't really understand it themselves. So they'll just say it's complicated." He smirked.

"No it's just long and stuff."

"Long and stuff?" I nodded even though I knew he was teasing me. "Well I've got time."

I sighed. "Well it was kind of sudden actually, and you know Alice can be _pretty_ persuasive."

"That wasn't long."

"Yeah well maybe I exaggerated."

He nodded absentmindedly. "So do you _like_ it. This thing you're doing?"

"Yeah I'm actually surprised how much I've enjoyed it. It's exhilarating and....exciting. When I was younger I never would have thought that I would enjoy hunting down paranormal experiences. There's just something about it though, the unpredictable nature of the situation in itself and the initial adrenaline rush you get." I paused and then blushed when I realized I had rambled a bit there. I looked up and him and saw he was deep in thought.

I looked off back at the porch and saw the swing blowing slightly with the wind. It created a slight squeak in the otherwise silent night.

"So what are you doing up?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same." I said. "Also it's nice to get some me time. I mean I love Alice and Rose, but I haven't had much alone time lately."

"Sorry to ruin that for you."

"You aren't." I shook my head.

"Good." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I looked back at Edward. "Shit, are you okay?!" I almost screamed.

"What?" He asked looking alarmed now.

"You're cheek is swelling!" I said. He reached up and touched where I had slapped him earlier.

"Oh." He felt his face.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled pathetically unable to say anything else.

He shocked me yet again by laughing. "You really should stop apologizing. It was an accident."

I looked up at him and was surprised again with his beauty. He was almost glowing in the moonlight. I reached my hand up, without consciously making the decision to do so, and touched his fresh wound.

"I wish it would scar." He whispered.

"What?" I asked slightly dazed, matching his tone.

"I wish it would scar." He repeated patiently.

"It can't scar." I laughed lightly. "But why would you want that?"

"Hmm," He sighed. "Memories."

I laughed quietly. "Yeah what good memories. Being hit by some girl you hardly know."

I was suddenly hyper aware of how close he was sitting to me. I could smell him, it was a manly yet sweet scent.

"That's not the reason exactly." His voice was so quiet right now I could hardly hear him.

"Really?"

"Really." Then because my God awful luck something ruined this perfect moment.

I saw something white moving in my peripheral vision. I turned quickly breaking eye contact with Edward. There was an old woman flowing across the lawn shining white and slightly translucent. I heard his gasp slightly after my own.

She was beautiful even in the old age. In her hands was a book. She was just walking around the front of the estate reading; not looking around or anything...simply being.

"Whoa." Edward whispered. Then the lady looked at us. Her expression was completely vacant and knowing at the same time. She didn't come any closer though for which I was grateful.

The atmosphere was calming yet eerie, and I felt frozen until I watched her slowly turn the corner of the house.

I huffed out a huge breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"That was...." Edward trailed off searching for a word it seemed. He didn't finish however, but I understood.

"Yeah it really was. That was the first ghost I've seen that hasn't tried to harm us." I whispered.

"Well that was my first ghost period." He said. "I'm glad I got to share it with you." I froze as I looked at him.

"Yeah well I have to go." Then I walked or_ ran_ to the door and up the stairs. When I got into the room I crashed onto my bed, and suddenly felt everything catch up to me. Soon enough exhaustion took over and I fell asleep.

**AN: I know what you're thinking. But this is punishment for not reviewing! I gave you the guys and a lot of you didn't review. That makes me think that you guys don't love me or my story anymore : (**

**Oh by the way now on my website I have sneak peaks and update status so check that out. I update it frequently so yeah!**

**To my anonymous reviewer Tatiana Clearwater: Haha thanks and honestly who doesn't? :DD**

**To Buttercup:D thanks and I try to keep it smooth ; D**

**Pjs on website....yay! :DDD**

**Special thanks to An End Has A Start!**

**Now seriously review loves or I'll take the guys back away, and _yes_....I can do that!**

***Kristen***


	18. Am I Stupid?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.....damn.**

**Soundtrack: Ready For You – Hoobastank**

**Chapter 18: Am I Stupid?**

**EPOV**

I jumped out of my Volvo once we reached the Blaber Mansion and pulled out my bags, and then I leaned against the door. Even though Alice had given us our room key we waited. I heard the guys also climb out, and grab their bags; slamming the trunk and coming to stand next to me.

"Be gentle." I warned. They knew better than to damage my car; Emmett especially...he'd already learned his lesson.

Emmett just snorted and whispered, "What are we waiting for?"

"The girls." I said.

"Why?" He asked and I sighed. "I mean we have our key."

"Then where do you propose we go?" He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he too sighed. "Plus it would be rude." I added.

"And he wouldn't want to offend Miss Bella." I glared at a pebble in the driveway. He made it seem like he already knew Bella from somewhere before; I felt like I was missing something and it annoyed me. Also some part of me felt jealous, and that was just stupid.

"What do you mean?" I heard Emmett ask, not getting what Jasper was hinting at, he paused. "Oooh, Edward likes Bella!" Then he began to chant that line until Jasper hit the back of his head. He grumbled some before shutting up about it.

I thought about how Bella had acted at dinner; she wasn't like other girls that was for sure. I had even seen her reading under the table a couple times, even though she wasn't antisocial by any means, she still talked. She always blushed when she saw me looking at her, and I was only slightly embarrassed over the fact I was caught. For some reason she gave me confidence.

I heard the crunch of gravel and looked up as the girls pulled up the drive in their blue jeep. Bella got out wearing her blue dress that matched her car, I chuckled at that thought.

She was still glowing like when I first saw her. Her blue dress complimented her skin tone nicely; it was strapless and flowed down to her knees clinging and yet loose. Her hair was down and flowed to about the middle of her back, only slightly wavy.

They walked toward us; Bella stumbled slightly, but didn't seem to notice; she must be clumsy. Then Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her away from us in the direction of the house. We followed after when Alice also turned that way.

We walked in and Alice gave us a tour, but I tuned her out. I heard all the important things though; like where the kitchen was and that we could take whatever we wanted from the fridge. Which was really good seeing as how Emmett eats, and that we didn't know our way around town to get to grocery stores.

Then she led us to the stairs where she and Rosalie began a small fight. I started to try to break it up, but Bella told me it wasn't a smart thing to attempt. They laughed it off and then continued climbing the stairs.

"Well goodnight." Bella said. We mumbled our goodbyes as well. Rosalie gave us a curt nod; she didn't seem all to welcoming, but hey I hardly knew her. They went into their room, but Alice stayed out for a few moments.

"Night cousin." She hugged me and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Night Ali." She released me and waved to Jasper and Emmett before retreating into her room.

"Aw they're sweet." Emmett commented as he stuck the key in the door and it clicked open.

"Yeah." I said as I pushed into the room and dropped my bags.

"Someone is a grouchy butt!"

"Emmett you're not nearly as funny as you think you are." Jasper was great when he was actually on my side. He of course being the mature man that he is, he flipped us off and sat down on the bed.

"Well I claim this bed." He grunted.

I slowly looked around. The room was exceptionally plain, but comforting. There were two doors; I'm guessing one to a closet and one to the bathroom. "Um Emmett."

"Yeah?"

"I think this is the _only_ bed."

He looked around also with a fearful look on his face. "But....we're guys."

Jasper dumped his bag too and opened the doors. "Yeah that is the only bed."

There was a pause. "Will this bed even fit us all?" Emmett asked doubtfully.

"I suppose if we try to squeeze in...." I trailed off.

"One of us could sleep on the armchair." Emmett offered.

"We'll need to be as rested as possible; we're shopping with Alice tomorrow." I sighed, it was suicidal.

"So?" Poor naive Emmett.

"She's scary when she shops."

"Sure sure." Emmett said in that voice that makes me feel inferior. I growled and stepped forward before I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"Guys let's just get some rest; big day tomorrow." I nodded at him and walked into the bathroom, grabbing my bag. I pulled out some plaid sweats and a gray shirt. Sighing I pulled on the bottom of my shirt. Usually I don't sleep in a shirt, but it was kinda like an unspoken rule between Emmett, Jasper, and me that we all wore shirts when we shared a bed. Actually I just usually slept in boxers, but you know...another unspoken rule.

I literally dragged my bag back into the room. I spotted Jasper sitting on the bed in some polar camouflage pants and a Beatles shirt.

I looked around. "Where's Emmett?" I asked puzzled as I continued to survey the room.

"In the hall." He answered in his bored drawl.

"Because?" I trailed.

"He's changing."

"In the hall?" He nodded. "Why?"

"He's Emmett...that's why." I sighed.

"As sad as it is...it's true." He chuckled and then the door banged open. Emmett strolled in wearing his favorite red basketball shorts and a black muscle shirt.

"You actually changed in the hall?"

"Of course!" He boomed and chucked his bag at me. I dodged it and it crashed into the wall, the contents spilling everywhere.

"Damn it Emmett!" Jasper yelled with one of Emmett shirts covering his head; which he proceeded to rip off. "We're here for ten minutes and you've already made the whole room a mess!"

"Yeah well if Edward hadn't moved–"

"If I hadn't moved I would have been hit!"

He sighed before he mumbled, "I'm sorry." It was quiet so I decided to break some of the tension in the air.

"Look we're all tired and grumpy, so let's just go to bed. Emmett can clean this up in the morning." I said taking some of his clothes that had landed on the bed and dropping them on the floor.

"Yeah sure." Jasper mumbled. Then his eyes lit up, and he_ launched _himself onto the middle of the bed. Then Emmett laughed and jumped on the left side and threw Jasper up a few feet. I chuckled and leaped onto the right side. They both moved up a few feet, and we all lay there laughing a few minutes.

After the noise died down Emmett spoke up, "Hey Edward turn off the lights."

"No." I answered. "You do it."

"Yeah." Piped up Jasper. "Emmett, you go."

The mattress squeaked and dipped as he got the lights; then we were plunged into darkness. Suddenly I was almost thrown in the air as Emmett bounced back on. I growled at him and he chuckled.

After about ten minutes I could hear Emmett's loud snores and Jasper's deep breathing. I knew about two hours later that I wasn't going to get any sleep.

With a sigh I walked into the hallway and down the steps. Then I walked out the back door, and started to walk around the side and through the woods. It was really beautiful outside tonight I noticed. The stars were shining,and the forest had this majestic, dark beauty to it.

As I turned a curve in the path I saw Bella. She was sitting on a big boulder with her hair shinning in the moonlight; it seemed like she was just sitting there looking at the house. I crept up behind her. "Hey." I whispered.

Then she turned around and slapped me in the process. I groaned and held my cheek; the pain was stinging and searing.

I heard Bella apologizing and I breathed in. "No no it's not your fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I didn't mean to scare you." I struggled out.

She bit her lip as she stared at me with her hypnotic brown eyes and then whirled away. I chose this time to sit down beside her while she paused. "Uh no it's.....completely my fault, I just didn't hear you. I guess I scare easily." I laughed, it was so ironic.

"If you scare so easily then don't you think you're doing the wrong thing this summer...or year? However long this thing lasts." I was hoping she'd tell me how long it was supposed to last...no such luck.

"Well it's complicated, really." She hedged.

"In my experience complicated is just a word people use when they don't want to explain because they either don't think you'd agree or they just don't really understand it themselves. So they'll just say it's complicated." I smirked and I knew I was being a smart ass, but I really wanted to figure out this beautiful complicated girl.

"No it's just long and stuff." She was so cute.

"Long and stuff?" I saw her nod so I continued gentler, "Well I've got time."

She sighed and I could tell she didn't want to talk about it, but did anyway. "Well it was kind of sudden actually, and you know Alice can be _pretty_ persuasive."

I waited but she didn't say anything else. "That wasn't long."

"Yeah well maybe I exaggerated."

I nodded dismissively not wanting to tease her again. "So do you _like_ it? This thing you're doing?" _This_ was the question that had been driving me crazy!

"Yeah I'm actually surprised how much I've enjoyed it. It's exhilarating and....exciting. When I was younger I never would have thought that I would enjoy hunting down paranormal experiences. There's just something about it though, the unpredictable nature of the situation in itself and the initial adrenaline rush you get." She blabbered, and blushed when she realized it. She was so humble and I could tell she didn't like to talk much about herself.

There was something so....mysterious about this girl. She had me hooked and I barely knew her!

"So what are you doing up?" She asked in her light smooth voice.

"I couldn't sleep." I said honestly. "You?" She should be asleep and getting rested for tomorrow.

"Same. Also it's nice to get some me time. I mean I love Alice and Rose, but I haven't had much alone time lately." I felt a pang, I was ruining her evening.

"Sorry to ruin that for you." I said slightly sarcastic.

"You aren't." I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face.

"Good."

Then she turned back toward me and her expression turned horrified. "Shit, are you okay?!" She shouted at me.

"What?" I started freaking out now. Was there someone behind me about to kill me? Was there something on my face? Shit, was she okay? Oh God, I hope she's not–

"You're cheek is swelling!" Relief filled me.

"Oh." Was my genius response. I reached up and touched my cheek and sure enough, it was swelling.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, bringing me back to reality.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. She was _way_ too self-loathing...I'd have to change that soon. "You really should stop apologizing. It was an accident."

The next thing she did I was _not_ expecting. Taking me from complete surprise she lifted up her hand tentatively and touched my face.

All of a sudden I became so interested in the soft look of her skin, her deep eyes, and the way her lips were slightly parted.

"I wish it would scar." I whispered without really giving it a second thought.

"What?" She asked, matching my tone. She really was cute when she was confused.

"I wish it would scar." I repeated still whispering.

"It can't scar." She giggled. I think she might be one of those people that took everything seriously. "But why would you want that?"

"Hmm, memories." I sighed. She was so naïve.

She laughed quietly. "Yeah what good memories. Being hit by some girl you hardly know."

Oh, but I wanted to get to know her. I had this sudden urge to know everything about this mysterious girl. "That's not the reason exactly."

"Really?" She murmured.

"Really." I confirmed inching forward slightly. Then she quickly turned breaking our eye contact. I turned to see what was so important. Then I saw an old lady moving about in the yard. She seemed to glide, and was carrying a book. Then I realized that she was slightly transparent....she was a ghost.

"Whoa." I whispered. This was huge. _This_ was my first ghost. I suddenly realized that this was why the girls enjoyed this so much. It was so.....so intriguing, knee locking, and shocking. I don't think I could move if I wanted to. At the same time I knew that most ghosts wouldn't be like this, but yet at the same time I couldn't be scared for the future.

I realized with euphoria that this moment was being shared with Bella.

Suddenly the ghost was nowhere to be found, her eerie beauty was gone. I felt relaxed now, not as tense.

"That was...." I trailed off, but knew she'd understood.

"Yeah it really was. That was the first ghost I've seen that hasn't tried to harm us." I couldn't believe that someone, alive or dead, had tried to hurt her. It was simply unbelievable.

"Well that was my first ghost period." I shared. It was like my ghost virginity had been taken. "I'm glad I got to share it with you." Wow I was so cheesy. I almost chuckled, but I turned to look at her and froze; just as she had.

"Yeah well I have to go." She said. Before I could even protest she was half way across the lawn, running from me.

Then she ran up the stairs and through the door.

"Night." I said sarcastically. After about ten minutes I stood up and brushed myself off, before going inside as well.

I got to my door and patted my pocket for the key. "Damn it." I whispered. I tried the door, but alas no luck.

I started to quietly knock on the door praying to God that Jasper got the door instead of Emmett. Seems like God was on my side today because a couple moments later Jasper swung the door open rubbing one of his eyes and yawning. He opened his eyes and looked at me before stepping aside.

I quickly stepped in and Jasper closed the door. "You wanna talk?"

"No not really." I answered.

He nodded. "Well when you want to..."

"I know where to find you." He smiled at me before going back to the bed.

That was why I wanted Jasper to get the door instead of Emmett; he didn't push things but he always knew when I needed him. Emmett was always there for me too, but he's a pusher. Plus he'd take the chance to embarrass me, especially since I would have woken him up.

After a few minutes I climbed back into the bed and fell asleep thinking about how stupid I was. Bella must think I'm a complete creeper now! Stupid, stupid, stupid.

**AN: Aw so sad...but it'll be okay, I promise! And sorry I won't usually do the same chapter in two different POVs cause I hate it too, especially when the authors take as long as I do to update, but yeah I did so.....get over it!**

**It was JASPERxHALE-YES's idea to have me do it in Edward's POV; so thank her...if you like it. This was the first time I've EVER written a guy's POV, so tell me what you think and if you'd like more! Also that's why it's late but now I have a bunch of the next chapter done cause I was already working on it so....yay!**

**Okay so sorry for the threat just felt kinda crappy when I wrote that note, so I guess I just kind of wrote it out. Anyway it was personal but I feel better now! But seriously you guys made me feel good! Without you guys I seriously wouldn't write, so you don't know how much I love to see you guys tell me you love my story.**

**To Natalie, aww thanks sooo much!! That makes me feel so good!! :DDD**

**To ghostoftheelfish, thank you too!! I WILL TRY!**

**To Megan, I know!! Isn't it just precious?!**

**To therewasbeauty, that's not necessary, but thank you! And don't worry I will!**

**To Erika, thanks!! Really I love hearing that, so thanks!! :D**

**To Buttercup:D, sorry for the delay, it's explained above, but thanks so much! Yeah nice ghosts still rock socks!**

**Man pajamas on website....you have no idea how hard it is to find finding these were!**

**Oh and happy Mother's Day, which is tomorrow. So yeah...not sure if I have any mothers reading my story, but have fun to all!**

**Special thanks to An End Has A Start!!**

**You know what to do loves ; ) ....and if you don't it starts with a R ends with a EVIEW!! -wink wink-**

***Kristen***


	19. Hello Torture

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_, I swear!**

**Soundtrack: Who We Are – Lifehouse**

**Chapter 19: Hello Torture**

**BPOV**

"Hey about last night." Edward began, taking a seat in front of me as I finished my breakfast.

"What about it?" I asked, trying to pretend I wasn't interested. When in reality I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. I realized that I _really_ liked Edward, even though I barely knew him. I felt like everything was happening in a whirlwind, but for some reason I didn't want it to stop.

"It's just I want to you to know that I'm not usually that....forward."

"I didn't think you were being forward." I paused and saw his face still looked a little down so I added. "For what it's worth, I'm glad I got to share my first nice ghost with you." God I'm cheesy.

I smiled and walked back up the steps so I could change and get ready, leaving Edward behind.

Alice just smiled at me as I walked in, and tossed me a heather gray long-sleeved sweater and blue jeans without a word. I went into the bathroom and showered. The feeling of all the dirt sliding off me felt wonderful! Then I changed and brushed my hair; deciding let it air-dry.

I went back into the room to see Rose sitting on the bed wearing a brown crochet cardigan over a white cami with light jeans.

Alice chose that moment to walk back in. She was also wearing a long-sleeved henley sweater, it looked kinda dark bluish. She had on khaki pants and a cute belt.

"It's called dusty eggplant." Alice chimed randomly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The color of her shirt." Rose said in a bored tone. "She decided to enlighten me on the color also."

"Oh." I said. Alice beamed at me.

"Well let's not waste time we've got a big day ahead of us!" Alice giggled. Today was her dream come true. We were shopping in New York City and she couldn't be happier; I could almost swear she was glowing. Of _course_...her dream was also my nightmare, but I was going to do this without complaint, for her.

It was currently seven in the morning; meaning I got a grand total of about five hours of sleep. I really shouldn't be going since it's already hard enough to keep up with Alice when she's shopping and I'm at my best. However I love her.

Rose wasn't too happy either since she only got one hour more than me and isn't a morning person. If my calculations were correct Rose would take about an hour or so to get in a good mood, or once we were inside New York City she would start getting excited.

We trooped down the stairs and outside to stand on the porch. The guys were already there; Emmett was leaning against the wall, Jasper was on the handrail, and Edward was sitting on the porch swing.

I blushed and ducked my head so I wouldn't have to look at Edward. There was a certain awkwardness there now, since what I'd done yesterday and said this morning seemed to be catching up with me.

I heard the crinkling of paper, and looked up at Alice to see her pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket.

She had her serious face on. "Now no one's going to ruin this for me, so I've constructed a plan. First we drive our cars down to New York and find a car garage. We park the cars and go to Madison Avenue. Then after that we go to Fifth Avenue, 57th Street, Times Square, and then the Lower East Side. We spend a minimum of an hour at each place. Everyone got that?"

"Um Alice why are we even taking the cars if we aren't even going to use them?" Rose said, just like I thought she was in a bad mood.

"Because silly, we'll need the trunk space for everything we buy." She said completely unaffected and like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now _moving_ on." She said forcefully.

"Alice why these places particularly?" I asked curiously.

"I did some research on the Internet, and it said these were the best places to shop in New York City." She said. "Wow you boys have been quiet. Nothing to ask?"

"We just figured we're along for the ride." I heard Edward say.

Alice smirked. "Good you know your place." I rolled my eyes. "So let's get moving." She clapped her hands and we moved to the cars.

Rose drove the jeep with Alice bouncing around in the backseat, peering out the window. I swear sometimes that girl is insane. I'm just relieved she hasn't started twitching yet, as sad as that is.

I tried putting on classical music, to calm her down, but it failed.

"Turn that crap off!" She squealed after a couple minutes. Then she leaned over the seats and switched it to hip-hop. "I need to get in my shopping mood!"

"You're always in your shopping mood!" I snorted but didn't change the station back.

Rose just looked at us both with amusement hidden in her eyes. "You're lucky I love you both." She laughed.

"Oh really?" Alice smirked. "And just what would happen if you didn't?"

"I would kick you both out right now; wouldn't even stop the car." If she wasn't biting her lip so hard to keep from laughing I would think she was serious.

"This is my car!" I tried to sound outraged but I think my laughs might have given me up.

"That's too bad." She smirked. "I have the keys." Then she reached down and jingled the key in the ignition to prove her point.

"Well that's all well and good but how are you going to get me out?" Alice asked, using her smart ass voice. "I'm _all_ the way back here. I mean with Bella you can just open the door and give her a shove, but me well...."

"Hmm...." Rose pondered. "I guess I could just lock down the pedal and reach back. As long as I keep just one foot on the wheel, I won't crash."

Then we all started laughing. "I guess it's a good thing you love us then." I smiled.

"Oh yes, but then again if I didn't love you guys I would have killed you long ago." She winked.

"Oh I see; before you were just ditching us, now you're killing us." I said.

"Well....yeah."

"You're a classy one, Rose." Alice teased.

"You know it!" She giggled.

The rest of the ride was pretty much uneventful; until we hit traffic. Rose and I got more aggravated; the constant sounds of car horns was really annoying me. Alice however was so happy she opened up the sunroof and stuck the top half of her torso out.

"Alice!" Rose and I screamed in unison.

Rose looked frantically at Ali's legs which were hanging out from the roof. I reached back and grabbed her legs and started pulling.

"Come on Alice that's probably illegal!" Rosalie shouted.

"Hello New York City!" Then Alice started shaking her hips and I could just picture her waving her arms in the air. Then the honking picked up and there were some whistles. With one last tug she fell back in the car. "I've _always_ wanted to do that." Alice sighed dreamily.

"That was like the stupidest thing you've ever done." Rose yelled at her.

"Oh wait I think you're forgetting that one time when she–"

"I thought you were going to forget about that." Alice whined.

"Yeah well you just did something totally idiotic so I might have changed my mind."

Then we heard lots of whistles beside us. "Why don't you let baby come back out and play?"

"Shove it perverts!" Rose said and then flipped them off. I rolled up all the windows and Alice sighed before shoving the sunroof closed.

"I still think it was fun." Alice mumbled and I laughed. Then her sell buzzed, not five seconds later she squealed. "Look the boys got me!" I turned slowly and jumped back a few feet since the screen was right in my face.

There was a picture of Alice flailing her arms in the air, sticking up from the roof. I chuckled and leaned over to show Rose. She nodded but I could see her fighting her smile.

I handed it back to Ali smiling and I thought I heard her whisper 'score.'

Finally about thirty minutes later we found a garage and parked; my torture was about to start.

**AN: Please please please check out my new one shot, The Rooftop, it would mean the world to me and I would be forced to update this story quicker if you were to review for that one, cause that's just how I work ;DDDD**

**Okay so I was gonna make this longer but I wanted to give you guys an update, seriously though don't worry the next one will be good and long!**

**To my anonymous reviewers:**

**vampishelf; thank you so much!! Okay so yes, if fact the person that she saw in the picture was the ghost that attacked her. It wasn't a person that grabbed Alice's ankle. And lastly I'm not entirely sure; see the places I write about _are_ real places and it talked about a demon dog so I wrote about one :DDD**

**nonj j'j kd; I tried.**

**On another note I was so devastated to hear that ****Stephanie** **(Daddy's Little Cannibal) died on May 8. She was a brilliant writer, and her stories were always so addicting and well-written! May she rest in peace and know we all miss her dearly. I will always remember you! I would like to dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Outfits on profile!**

**I really want to thank An End Has A Start who is the best beta ever! This story wouldn't be nearly as good without her! So show her some love, a shout out in a review or something!**

**Review please and DON'T forget to check out my one shot!! :DDDD**

***Kristen***


	20. Coffee And Hot Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I really _don't_ own _Twilight_!**

**Soundtrack: Never Know – Jack Johnson (Man his voice makes me wanna rip off my damn pants!)**

**Chapter 20: Coffee And Hot Chocolate**

**BPOV**

So basically we spent the next hour at Madison Avenue while Alice and Rosalie shopped mercilessly. The good thing was, however, that I didn't have to really participate. They would run through the store and pick all too much clothing and then they would run back to me. Half of the clothes were for them and the other half they'd got for me. So they would hold them in front of my body and either shake their heads yes, no, or for maybe, they'd shrug.

Finally when they'd picked out all they wanted me to try on I was forced into a changing room. They would sit outside and wait until I tried on _everything_ they gave me.

When it was their turn I was to wait with the guys unless my opinion was absolutely needed. Of course that made me feel_ so_ warm and fuzzy inside. The guys kept laughing at my sour expression. However, right when I was going to complain Alice would give me _the_ look. The look she'd spent her entire life perfecting; there were few people who could withstand said expression, sadly I was not one of them.

When it was time to check out, Alice would not let me pay and since she knew I could overpower her she had Rosalie hold me back. Rose said, "Since you don't even want any of this or want to be here, we'll pay." There was no more arguing after that because I would get nasty looks from my 'best friends'.

Alice especially loved going to Dolce & Gabbana, Coach, and Prada, and seeing her glowing face made me somewhat happier. When she was feeling really giving she let me escape to a book store; even though I only got ten minutes and I barely got to check out in time.

Eventually it was time to move on so we went to Fifth Avenue. Her favorite stores here were Tiffany & CO., Gucci, and though she'll never admit it, The Disney Store. There was another Prada store here, surprise surprise. Half way down the street the guys started complaining about needing more fuel. The girls had no choice but to dismiss them; the shocker though was they let me go too. Then I realized it was because apparently today I was one of the guys; that wasn't very fair.

Just as I was about to say I would come with them, a rather large hand was clamped over my face. Alice frowned, but then grinned mischievously, "Well don't worry we know your size!" She blew us kisses and walked away with Rosalie.

"What the hell?!" I whirled around and came face to face with Edward. The rest of whatever I was gonna say died instantly in my throat. I smelt his cool minty breath whoosh across my face. I noticed that our heads were only a couple inches away.

"Sorry." He grinned crookedly, not sounding sorry at all. "It was a trap though, honestly. She was gonna use reverse psychology to trick you into saying you wanted to go. Then you wouldn't get a break; I had to save you."

I barely caught any of that. I was lost in his shining green eyes, immersed in his breath and smell. Then I realized I was supposed to respond with something, "I-I know....she has been my friend for a while now." I meant it to sound sarcastic, but it came out too softly.

I heard his chuckle as he noticed the effect he had on me. My blush spread like wildfire across my face. He gave me a slow wink and pulled away.

"Well if you two are done, who knows how long till Alice comes back," Jasper drawled lazily with his grin secured in place. Emmett's laugh boomed extra loudly; I'm not sure if was because he wanted everyone to stare or if it was just naturally louder outside.

We finally found a bench big enough for all of us and I collapsed down. The guys chuckled and Edward sat on one side of me, Emmett slouched on my other side, and Jasper sat on the armrest beside him with his feet in the seat.

"Hey I'm in need of some coffee, anyone else want some?" Edward volunteered.

"Yeah man!" Emmett cheered. "You know how I like mine right? Black." Edward nodded.

"Sure." Jasper shrugged. All the boys started laughing at something I didn't get, but I let it slide.

"And you, Bella?" He asked.

"Um..." he had me breathless again, and it wasn't just because I didn't like coffee all that much.

"You don't really drink coffee do you?" He read me like a book. I shrugged guiltily. He chuckled. "I'll get you what we get Jazzy here." Then he walked off toward the direction I assumed was the coffee shop.

"I better go help him." Emmett smirked. "I don't think he's strong enough to carry them all back."

"Emmett, come on," I said strangely defensive. He rolled his eyes teasingly at me and took off after Edward without another word.

I sighed and turned to Jasper. There was a long awkward pause and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "So are we not gonna tell anyone we met before?"

"No I just figured it would be our dirty little secret," he said giving me a teasing look.

"That's kinda sneaky." I chuckled.

"Oh I try." He gave me a lazy grin, I'm starting to think that's his signature smile or something. "No I wasn't meaning to keep it a secret or anything I just wasn't sure if you wanted people to know or anything."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." There was another awkward pause and, again, I had to break it. "So you like Alice, huh?"

"What?!" he spluttered. "I don't know what you're talking about. Psh me and Alice, that's just.....just.....yeah is it that obvious?" He sighed.

I burst into laughter. " Well it's pretty obvious," I let that hang there as he got more and more nervous. "Unless you're Alice."

His jaw dropped. "You did _not_ just do that to me."

"Oh I believe I just did."

"Oh snap!" Then he snapped his fingers in z formation and I lost it. I'm surprised I didn't start rolling around on the ground. Finally when I controlled myself I snorted and turned the other direction.

"Oh hey what is it they're getting you to drink?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I don't drink coffee if it's strong so I get hot chocolate with like half coffee." I made a face. "Trust me, it's surprisingly good!"

"Sure sure." I looked over to the left and saw Emmett and Edward coming back.

When they were about ten feet away Emmett ran at us. Edward was stunned for a minute before he ran trying to get here first; Emmett prevailed however. "Here you are, gorgeous." He winked with a shit-eating grin on his face. Then he spun around and tried to smoothly stick his tongue out at Edward, he failed and I saw him.

I took a quick glance at Edward and saw his eyes narrow into a glare. When he looked at me his emerald eyes melted and he flashed me a soft smile.

Then I felt two hundred pounds practically jumping into my lap. I didn't even recognize the sound that escaped my lips; it sounded like I was trying to scream, cry, and say something all at once. Shouts filled the air around me as I tried to stop all the chaos.

"You IDIOT!"

"MOVE BEFORE YOU CRUSH HER!"

"IMBECILE!"

"EMMETT!" Then the shaking started; from side to side as they tried to pry him off me. It didn't work however because instead of sliding him off of me they rocked us both; front, back, front, back, front, back.

I was starting to get a headache as I clutched the coffee in my hand.

"GUYS!" I screamed after I finally started thinking normally again; instantly it all stopped. I gave Emmett two light shoves on his back and he got up. At first he wobbled and I thought his knees were about to give out, but then he straightened out.

He spun around frantically, "Bella I swear I didn't do that on purpose! As I was sitting down I slipped and accidentally fell on you! I would never jump on you like that, not that you're not attractive or anything; you're very pretty. I just wouldn't take advantage of you, but you know I wouldn't kick you out of bed." My blush grew darker and darker with each thing that tumbled out of his mouth. He looked more and more mortified with every word he uttered, but it was like he couldn't stop talking, word vomit.

My eyes were wide and I felt like a deer caught in headlights, Emmett couldn't even look at me anymore as his eyes looked everywhere but at me, the word vomit still flowing, "I mean damn girl look at you." I looked in horror at Edward and sensing my discomfort he reached out and slapped Emmett across the back of the head; the talking stopped immediately. Then Emmett actually started blushing. "I'm just gonna sit down now," he mumbled, plopping down beside me again; Edward also sat back down.

I looked down at the coffee in my hands and lifted it up to smell.

"It's actually quite good." Edward said, chuckling.

"Well then why didn't you get it?"

"How do you know I didn't?" I stopped and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Okay so I didn't but still."

I laughed and looked down at the white lid, taunting me.

"If you don't trust him, trust me Bella." Jasper chuckled. "It's really delicious. You can try some of mine first if you want."

"Does that make sense in your mind? It'd taste the same."

He seemed to think on that for a moment before he just shrugged and sipped his own quietly; mumbling something like, "You wouldn't understand my logic."

I pulled the cup to my mouth and then I felt something hit my elbow forcing the lid to my lips. "Hey!" I laughed. Edward's pink lips smirked from around his own coffee; other than that looking oh so innocent. I rolled my eyes and tried again just to have his elbow do it again. "Stop it!" I giggled.

This time as I was about to try again I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him drinking, so I did what he had done. Of course since it was me I failed majorly. He has been smooth and flirty about it while I was not. He didn't have his lid on and I hit his arm too hard so his coffee spilled all over his chin and started dripping down to his shirt.

I gasped loudly and I heard Emmett making some noise that sounded like a chocking dolphin; I think he was trying to keep the laughter back. Jasper was all out slapping his knee making Emmett succumb and laugh too.

I blushed furiously; it felt like it went all the way down to my feet, when in reality it was probably just the top of my breasts. My mouth had popped open in shock and I felt like grabbing a napkin and trying to get it off, but I'd just embarrass myself more and he'd probably think I was molesting him so I refrained.

He just sat there blinking for a couple more minutes and then he let out a chuckle that relaxed me some. He then used his soft looking tongue to lick all the coffee off his face. "Good thing this shirt is black."

"Yeah," Emmett said sarcastically, "Karma is never a bitch to you." This just caused Edward to smirk more.

Then he looked at me and just as I was about to apologize, "Hey no blood, no foul. So don't make a big deal about it or I'll have to do something drastic." I rolled my eyes still slightly uncomfortable.

Without thinking I started drinking the yummy cocktail of coffee, it was the perfect mixture of bitter and sweet. I moaned unintentionally; quickly the flush that had just about faded flared up again, and I didn't even have the nerve to look at any of the guys.

Not long after that Alice and Rosalie found us ladened with new bags that they distributed between us all; the guys all groaned like babies.

We moved onto 57th Street after that and the guys and I escaped into Borders while the girls went to the stores I didn't like such as Burberry's, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, oh and also _another_ Prada.

After we were 'collected' we went to Levi's Store which I liked, since I loved jeans. Though after that I'm still trying to block from my memory. We were dragged to my personal hell besides of course a Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana concert. It was Victoria's Secret, which I deemed stupid since we'd gone before this trip. Alice said "We need a _man_'s opinion!"

So, yes, she made us show the guys, and by us I mean me. Apparently I was the only one who needed to do this because I needed the self esteem boost, like hell. Fortunately, I only had to try on three sets of lacy frilly things, but still it was so God damn awkward standing half naked in front of them. The blush was staining my face and....other places which were in view. Emmett and Jasper tried to lighten the mood by playfully whistling, but it just made it worse for me so the whole time I was forced to do this I kept my gaze trained on the carpeted floor.

When this was over Alice pulled me aside from everyone else. "Okay here's the thing Bella. I will let you skip out on the next part, but....."

"But?"

"You need to take Edward to Central Park."

"What am I, his babysitter?" I snorted.

"Oh come on Bella, his birthday is coming up soon and we need to get him something. Plus you'll definitely have fun!"

"But I'll be missing all the good stores, the Hershey's Store, M&M's World, and Toys R Us!"

"Okay so I know the _last_ one was sarcastic, though we will be going there, I will be sure to get you tons of candy, you can fatten yourself right up!" She grinned.

"Oh joy of joys!" I laughed. "Yeah I guess I can."

"Bella I _love_ you!"

"Yeah yeah they all do." She giggled and popped a kiss on each of my cheeks.

* * *

So now Edward and I were walking around Central Park playing 20, or more like unlimited, questions. I found out that his favorite drink was a suicide and he had a strange fetish for rootbeer floats; he could _not_ stand having his picture taken. He loved the smell of new cars, and getting mail made him happy. Once Alice shaved his legs and he's never had his first kiss. Plus a load of other information that I made sure to memorize.

We stopped for a quick late lunch and then had to go meet up with the rest of the gang at the Lower East Side. Nothing too exciting unfortunately; Alice had to buy luggage so she could send some stuff we didn't have room for back to Forks, I can say I've actually been in a boutique, and Jasper bought a new guitar at Rivington Street Guitars. It was a 1976 Fender Telecaster Deluxe, an electric natural, totally beautiful, "It plays so smooth and is a classic." Jasper had said practically drooling. It was four fucking thousand dollars though! I mean damn just for a guitar, even if it was sexy as hell.

After that we managed to wrap it all up; took a quick glance at our Lady Liberty, and high tailed it back to the cars. Then we got back to Blaber Mansion and headed back to our respective rooms.

**AN: I have a tummy ache so I decided to finish this! So sorry it took this long! I have no idea why it did but for some reason I was dreading writing this and once I'd start something would interrupt me and just fuck it. And before you guys ask (cause I know you will), no Emmett does NOT like Bella like that! I just know you guys so well don't I? ;D**

**Okay so in honor of this being the twentieth chapter I think you _ALL _should review!! Please :DDD**

**Oh and SCARY is coming in the next chapter since I think we've _all_ been missing it!**

**To my anonymous reviewer Resinaree thank you and I'm glad it's right up your alley!! And thanks a lot for the suggestion!! I'll have to look it up!**

**To Christina Davis yeah you're right!! My bad ;D**

**To EDA thanks and I am :DDD**

**Sexy ass guitar on homepage.**

**Thanks to An End Has A Start :DDD**

**Review and tell me something that you would share in a game of twenty questions!**

***Kristen***


	21. The Cellar Walls

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not now, not ever!**

**Soundtrack: When Darkness Falls – Killswitch Engage**

**Chapter 21: The Cellar Walls**

**BPOV**

I stretched and yawned, today was the day to leave for Pennsylvania. Yesterday, for our last day here in New York we'd gone to Niagara Falls. It was fun...Emmett tried to throw us all into the water, he failed, but still. Then later we'd waited outside all night for the old lady but strangely she'd never shown. Alice made it into a huge deal, but I didn't care; maybe it was because I'd already seen her before, but no one other than Edward knew that.

The sun was already peeking through the thick curtains. With a groan I launched myself out of bed and then downstairs to the kitchen.

"All I'm saying is we sure wasted a lot of time for some lame ghost that didn't show." Alice was saying as I stood in the doorway.

"Will you stop bitching about it already?" Rose growled back.

"Oh don't get pissy with me because there's no more coffee." Alice rolled her eyes and then turned to grin at me. "Well look who has decided to show her pretty lil' face this morning."

"Who?" Rose said sarcastically.

"Oh don't start. Come on in Bells, eat some breakfast."

"What time is it?" I mumbled, then cleared my throat when I heard how hoarse I sounded.

"Almost noon," Rose answered twirling her empty mug around.

"You guys slept late, Rose just got up about half an hour before you," Alice said as she placed a bowl and a box of cereal in front of me.

"Where are the guys?" I asked just noticing that they were absent.

"Oh," Alice paused as she placed the milk on the table, "they left hours ago."

"What?!" I asked panic filling me.

She grinned as she surveyed my reaction. Then she slowly slid open an oak drawer and removed a spoon before closing it with her hip. "Don't worry Bella-wella someone just had to be at the next hotel at twelve or we'd lose our reservations; apparently they're really busy this time of year. Edward was insistent on letting you catch up on your sleep."

"Aw how cute, I think Edward fancies you Bella." Rose smirked.

"So you said there's no coffee left?" I blurted.

Alice snorted, "_Someone_ drank it all...and they're _still _cranky."

"Oh get off my back, I'll act how I wanna act, _mom,_" Rose retorted.

"Shut up, but I _believe_ we were talking about Bella."

"Ah yes."

"No really guys let's just get ready and leave." I said awkwardly as I stood leaving my unfinished breakfast on the table.

"Not so fast." Rose slid up gracefully and blocked my path, faster than should be possible. My feet slid clumsily over the polished marble floor.

"Can't we do this later guys? Really, I just want to take a shower." Alice and Rosalie shared a loaded glance before Rose stepped aside. I smirked and she slapped my butt as I walked past. I squealed in surprise and slipped. Before I even hit the floor I could hear their roaring laughter.

I growled at them.

"I can't believe you did not see that coming, honestly Bella." Alice chuckled. "Now hurry up! Go shower, and we'll finish cleaning and lay out your clothes."

"Oh joy." I mumbled as I tramped up the stairs.

* * *

"Shotgun!" I shouted as Alice reached for the handle.

She turned and glared at me before getting in the back.

"Pure evil," Rose laughed as she closed the trunk, having secured the suitcases.

I grinned, "I knew you'd approve."

She shot me a bright smile as she slid on her sunglasses. I jerked open my car door and threw my purse at me feet as I closed it behind me. I don't usually carry a purse, but it was easier to keep a few necessities close than rooting through all my bags.

The automatic sound of windows rolling down caught my attention. "What?" Rose grinned sheepishly. "I want the wind blowing through my hair." Alice giggled. I turned to look at her; she was sitting cross-legged in the middle seat with her flip-flops in the floor. Her purse was sitting in the seat beside her open and the camera perched in her lap.

I felt happy as I turned back around. Today was beautiful, the sun was shining and I could tell it was going to be a great day!

Five songs later we were on the highway and it was rather empty, surprisingly. Alice was going picture crazy.

"Yo Ali, stop with the camera already." Rose laughed as we heard another flash.

"Fine." I heard her say. I twisted into a comfortable position so I could see Alice and Rosalie. She winked at me and she plopped her camera in her open bag. "So we can talk instead." Rose clicked the radio off and all I heard was the air whooshing in the windows.

"So...?" I trailed.

"Oh I know!" Alice beamed. "There's this place in Schenectady, New York that I was looking up, anyway it's the Union College."

"What about it?" Rose asked.

"Well there's this _beautiful_ garden in the back and on the first full moon after the summer solstice, the spirit of....wait for it...Alice walks along a creek there! You know why she's there? She was burned at the stake centuries ago...for being a psychic. Isn't that freaky?!"

"I think it sounds cool," Rose said thoughtfully. "Why didn't we go there?"

"We missed it," Alice mumbled regretfully. "Maybe another time."

"Yeah we should." She beamed at me for agreeing.

"So new subject," she grinned evilly. "Since it's later....and all. You and Edward....what's goin' on?"

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly. "He's um...nice...you know..nice." I blushed and looked away.

"Nice huh? Is that all?" I could see Rose biting her lip to keep the smile off her face as Ali interrogated me.

"Yeah I mean he's great, but um we're...friends?" I meant it like a statement but it came out like a question. "I mean I don't know what we are...we just met and all. Plus Alice he's your brother!"

"And? We could be sisters!"

"Whoa Alice getting a little carried away there aren't you?"

"No, you guys are perfect together."

"Ali we're not even together, and I doubt we will be anytime soon."

"Why not?!" she glared.

"Because Alice, he doesn't like me that way."

"Like hell he doesn't! Who do you think knows him better, you or me?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Exactly." She grinned triumphantly.

"That makes no sense!" Rosalie whined. "So I'm gonna change the subject." She winked at me and I smiled gratefully. "You know what I'm _really_ craving right now?"

"What?" I humored her.

"Chocolate dunkers from Pizza Hut."

"Oh God yes!" Alice moaned.

"You guys are PMSing aren't you?" I laughed.

"Of course darling." Alice giggled.

"So next stop has a Pizza Hut, who's in?" Rose smiled.

* * *

"Carlisle, Pennsylvania here we are!" Alice grinned as Rose pulled off the highway.

"It took longer than expected." Rosalie laughed.

"That's because you two wanted pizza," I joked.

"Yeah well...it was good. Anyway we're not late or anything." Rose snorted.

"Yeah the way I see it we have around five hours till we need to get goin' for the scary portion of today...since it's just around three now..." Alice said counting on her fingers.

"But when were the guys expecting us?" I asked.

"Um.... I don't know, forty minutes ago." Alice smiled innocently and I laughed.

"Guys we have a problem," Rose said as she pulled to a stop.

"What?" I turned back to the front.

"There's no where to park." Rosalie groaned.

I looked around and sure enough there were no parking spaces. We were outside of an attractive looking Comfort Suites. The bottom level was covered with a red brick and the rest of the building was painted creamy-white. There were outdoor patio tables with chairs on the patio. All in all it looked nice, but not like the ritzy the Cullens and Hales usually associated themselves with, for which I was grateful.

"It's probably around back," I told Rose.

She quickly pulled off a smooth, yet illegal u-turn, and headed around back. We pulled out all our luggage and headed back to the front. Being inside felt good, the air-conditioned lobby making me feel cooler after walking in from the heat.

We quickly headed up the elevator to the fourth, top, floor and to room 104.

Alice knocked promptly and waited, impatiently tapping her foot. A minute later the door swung open to reveal Edward, in all his gloriousness. His eyes flitted to me quickly and he smiled before he looked back at Alice.

"What can I do for you, cousin?" He grinned.

"You can give me the room key for 105....please." She grinned back.

"Yeah sure, hold on." Alice had other ideas however and followed him in, after grabbing my wrist and dragging me in as well. I struggled for a second but then just gave up and followed her in.

The walls were creamy and the carpet was gold and red in an...interesting pattern. It seemed pretty normal; blue curtains, white beds, oak furniture, red chairs, and a couch. There was a big screen TV and a microwave, though so it was a little better than normal.

Emmett was sprawled over one of the beds. It was a really messy sight; the sheets were all messed up and the pillows were nowhere to be seen, and he didn't have his shirt on. He had a massive muscles, but too much for me personally.

When Edward noticed we'd followed him in he turned around. As he picked up something from the table he noticed me surveying Emmett's side of the room. "Ems a huge slob, can't stand organization. He had to make a mess the second we got here."

"And he's not wearing a shirt because?" Alice laughed.

"...I'm not quite sure." Edward chuckled.

"It was hot," Emmett answered without taking his eyes off the TV screen. "Jasper freaked out and made me put my pants back on though."

Edward cringed and turned back to us. "Here's the keys."

"Thanks." Alice smiled and spun around.

"So where's Jasper?" I had noticed he was gone when Emmett mentioned him.

Edward frowned slightly as he looked at me. "Uh he's...I don't know actually."

"Okay." I smiled at him and he grinned back. Alice pulled me back into the hallway and there was Rose inspecting her nails, standing next to our bags. Alice slapped my arm after the door closed and gave me an exasperated look.

"What was that for?" I squealed.

"Being completely stupid." She rolled her eyes and Rose perked up glancing at us. "I'll tell you later," she promised her.

Ali then spun around and shoved the key in, it made a quiet beep and she twisted the handle. We grabbed our bags and pushed into the room. I, being so skilfully coordinated, tripped on Rosalie's foot and tumbled forward. Alice darted out of the way so I wouldn't fall on her and they both burst out laughing. Rose somehow managed to catch me and Alice ran into the bed room, to claim her bed I assume, but then she screamed. Rosalie dropped me and ran to Alice's side. There was a man sitting on one of the beds watching TV.

He stood up quickly but Alice started beating him with her purse. I laughed when I realized who it was. It was entertaining to watch Jasper getting hit with a purse. Rose seemed to see who it was and sat down to enjoy. Since he wasn't screaming, only making muffled grunts and using his hands to defend his face I just stood up and put my stuff in the closet.

Then Jasper ran by me to the door. "Bella," he greeted me.

"Jazz." I nodded as he closed the door.

Alice's purse flew through the air and hit the door. "Stupid perverted stalker," she screamed.

"Alice chill," Rose sighed. "He was probably just tired of having to watch that Emmett guy strip. I would have snuck in here too."

"Actually Rose I don't think you would have, you didn't see his chest." Alice giggled.

"Oh it couldn't be that good." She snorted, "Right Bella?"

"Well...." I trailed.

"We're getting off track, that Jasper is the creeper!" Alice growled.

"Alice he's not that bad, he's nice." I sighed.

"Oh really? Do you like him Bella?" She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"No!" I shouted.

"She doesn't," Rose stated and I smiled at her. "If she did she would have stuttered like an idiot."

I frowned, "I would not have."

"Bella when it comes to you and guys....well sweetie you _are _an idiot." She smiled softly.

"What does that mean?" I wasn't sure if I should feel offended or thankful for her getting Alice off my back.

"You stutter and ramble and talk about all the wrong things and trip and well the list goes on."

"Don't forget her nonstop blushing," Alice added. "Oh remember that one time she was talking so fast she actually bit her tongue so hard it started bleeding, and then ended up swelling."

Rose burst out laughing, "That was_ so_ smooth."

"The guy was really nice about it though." Alice chimed.

"Except the fact I never saw him again." I rolled my eyes and they just laughed harder.

* * *

I sighed as I opened the door to the jeep. The last five hours had been incredibly boring; we'd just sat there and ordered room service.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as I pulled out.

"Well we're going to the Carlisle Barracks. First we'll visit the Ashburn Hall Guest House, then the Flower Road houses, and finally the bandstand." She said bouncing around in her seat from excitement.

"Oh an exciting night in the making." Rose snorted.

"You know you always say something like this....always." Alice retorted.

"It's part of my charm." She grinned casually. "Aw look we're here, this conversation was over right? Good." Then she jumped out of the car.

Alice paused and looked at me. "I love her anyway."

"I know." I laughed and hopped out to follow Rosalie to where the guys were standing.

I saw Edward leaning against his car looking at the ground where his foot was pushing around a pebble. I started staring at his flawless face; tracing his jawbone with my eyes, his cheekbones, his full lips, and then I glanced at his eyes and noticed him looking at me staring at him from under his lashes with a crooked grin on his face. I swooned but couldn't keep from gasping with surprise and jerking my head in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, my eyes landed on Alice and she gave my that _look_.

I swallowed. "Can we just get going now?"

"Someone's anxious," Emmett joked.

"Yeah yeah." I playfully snarled.

We got to the door when Alice turned around. "Okay so the thing is I wasn't able to get permission to be here so....we've got to be careful."

"Wait so we're breaking the law being here?" I said as my eyes widened.

"Well technically, but people do this all the time, we'll be fine." She grinned and pulled me in before I could even begin to protest.

"So what's up with this place, anyway?" Emmett asked as the door creaked shut behind us.

"The basement is supposedly haunted by Charlie, a boy confederate soldier, and some lady." Ali shrugged indifferently. "This way," she whispered as she pushed open a door under the staircase.

I kept close behind her as we all ventured down the stairs. Rose pushed so she was in the very front and I could feel Edward behind me. Emmett was the last in and left the door open to give us some light.

The steps continuously creaked and it was beginning to get annoying. We were almost to the bottom when the step gave out under my feet. It didn't feel like it was weak and snapped, it felt more like it was being pulled from below. I screamed as my foot fell through and I felt fear freeze me. Strong, hard arms grabbed around my waist and kept me from falling down further. Even though I was so scared I couldn't see straight I was also extremely fascinated; my foot was stuck but it felt weird. It was cold and I couldn't move it at all; like it was trapped in a giant ice cube.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked frantically.

"I'm stuck," I said as I struggled around. Edward started pulling me and I became worried I was going to be trapped here forever. I was just about to wet myself with fright when all of a sudden the pressure disappeared and my foot came flying out of the floor. The force sent Edward and me against the wall and almost tumbling down, but he kept us stable. It was weird how all of a sudden I was hyper sensitive to everything around me, like for instance how my body was pressed against Edward's.

"BELLA?!" Alice screamed.

"Yeah?" I asked hazily.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Oh...um maybe. I don't think my ankle's broken."

"Well let's hurry down, this doesn't seem stable all of a sudden." Alice chirped, obviously over the fact that I could have just _died_!

"I think we should head back up," Edward argued, with his arm still secure around my waist. "This seems like a bad omen or a warning perhaps."

"Don't wuss out," Emmett argued.

"Hey, I'm thinking of everyone here. I mean I'm not an expert on ghosts but it seems like a bad way to start this 'adventure'," he snarled back defensively.

"Fine we'll skip it." Alice rolled her eyes. "We've still got two places to go."

Everyone else groaned in sync. "Watch out for that step." Edward smiled and I looked back at it, damaged beyond recognition.

"Oh thanks for the tip big boy," Rose said sarcastically.

Just as we got near the top the door swung shut with a big slam. It was quiet for a moment and then Ali shrieked. I heard Emmett and Jasper rush to the top and we stayed still. They pounded and shouted for several minutes.

"DUDE NOT FUNNY, OPEN UP!" Emmett shouted.

"It's jammed or something," Jasper called back. "The wind probably pushed it closed, and it got stuck."

"Fuck," I heard Edward whisper and I got the feeling of dread I usually got when near the paranormal.

"I really doubt it was the wind," I said softly. It was silent for a second and I knew they'd be in denial for a while and continue to try and explain it, but you can't explain the unexplainable.

"I think I've got a small flashlight here somewhere," Jasper said and a second later a light clicked on.

"You carry a flashlight around?" Alice snorted.

"I used to be a boyscout." He grinned.

"I think this is one of those basements with a second way out," Rose pondered. "Like in those old movies how they had the doors that lead outside. We should try to find it."

We all agreed, but I had a feeling this wouldn't end well. We trooped back down and into a dark concrete coated room. It was damp and there were three tunnels leading in different directions, they were all dark.

"Which route?" I asked quietly.

"Let's go with the right since it's closer to the outside," Rose guessed.

So we walked down and five minutes later we'd come to the end. There was nothing there except a rather old looking washer and dryer set. So we turned around and headed back.

I was tripping a lot, which was either due to my strangely heightened fear or the uneven slant of the floor...probably both. Either way Edward was always catching me, and I couldn't tell if it was annoying or relieving right now.

We hurried down the middle hall without pausing. Of course since karma is a bitch it just led to an empty room. So we chose the last hallway.

"Guys this is it. If there's nothing here, we're most likely just going to die in this basement," Rose said as we walked cautiously down the dark narrow passageway.

"Oh joy," Alice whispered in a dreading tone.

"Dudes there's a door over here," Emmett remarked. Jasper shined the light on the wall and sure enough there was an old wooden door hanging loosely on it's hinges. It looked like a door you'd find in a castle with two planks making an x over the entire length. Hesitantly Emmett grabbed the handle and pulled, it screeched against the ground as it pulled open; it was like it hadn't been opened in a decade or _many_ decades. Jasper stepped in first and beamed the light around. It was a wine cellar, pretty small though; we could all barely fit in there.

There were dusty old bottles filling up most of the racks. If I was a betting woman I'd say around seventy to one hundred bottles.

"Cool," Jasper gasped as he started pulling out the wine and inspecting them.

"Jasper's pretty alcohol savvy," Edward informed me. "He knows everything there is to know about booze."

"We need to take some of these with us," Jasper marvelled.

"We're already doing something illegal, let's not add to it by stealing," Alice hissed.

"Yeah we don't drink anyway." Rose added gruffly.

Jasper, however, ignored them and pulled down four bottles and handed two to Emmett for him to carry.

"I said no," Alice growled.

"Let's just go," I said shifting from foot to foot. This place was a bad omen, I could feel the air growing thicker.

"Whatever," Ali growled as she roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me out. The guys came out and Edward smiled remorsefully at me and I smiled to show him I wasn't upset, nobody can control their friends, no matter how much I wish _I_ could at the moment. Everyone seemed to be in a bad mood right now.

We scurried into a round room with a thin window near the top that cast a lone ray of light from the stars outside onto the floor. There were small dark spots stained onto the floor in random places, it looked like blood.

"This used to be a morgue." Alice whispered as she stepped around the room; her fingernails lightly grazing the walls. I looked to the left and there was a steel door with a handle and on the right was another tunnel. I felt a strange pull towards the door and stepped closer.

Before I even realized what was going on my hand was pulling at the handle.

"That's where they actually kept the bodies," Rose whispered as she stepped behind me. I got goosebumps on my neck when I heard the word bodies. My breath came out shakily and, a little startled, I saw it; white and crisp before disappearing.

"Right." I nodded.

The door was locked and I started to get a sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Let's get out of here." Edward voiced my thoughts. We all agreed and headed down the tunnel. I was in the back and I could swear I heard a click.

Finally we saw the light of the open cellar doors.

"Freedom!" Emmett whooped as he trooped up the steps. Then his foot fell through and he slipped down. "Fuck!" he shouted as the sound of shattering glass echoed around. He quickly struggled to free his foot without cutting it on the broken bottle of wine hidden in the darkness.

Just as Emmett freed his foot the doors above us slammed shut. Terror gripped me and I felt as though I was being watched. I could hear the other pounding and cussing, but it felt as though I was detached, if only for a moment, and there was nothing but cold empty fear ripping apart my insides. I couldn't breathe and it felt like doom and death around me.

All of a sudden the others got deathly quiet and I jumped back into reality.

"What?" I whispered, afraid to break the silence. Alice responded promptly by shushing me.

"Do you hear that?" Jasper whispered after a minute.

I listened really hard and I heard the faintest sound of voices. Then again, my friends have always said I have hearing problems.

"Maybe," I said hoarsely.

"It's people," Edward informed me.

"From what I've heard....they're doing a tour." Jasper's voice grew weaker towards the end of his sentence. "If they find us we'll be arrested." I started to grasp the reality of the situation. "And we're locked in with nowhere to hide."

"Thanks captain obvious." Alice sneered.

"Guys now is really not the best time to fight." Edward tried to calm them.

"There's one place we could hide," and as I said it I knew it was a horrible idea, but at the moment it was better than being arrested. Without waiting for them to say anything else I led the way back to the locked door; they followed. I had this weird feeling that this would not be good, but I needed to help my friends out. As I reached the handle it pulled easily open; the room was dark but we hurried in anyways.

"I thought this place was locked," Rose whispered as the door closed behind us.

I paused, "It was." With a sigh I looked around but before I had seen much Jasper's flashlight blew; leaving us all in the dark. I froze and it was almost like I could hear someone laughing. That was when I realized this had been _their_ plan all along.

**AN: So I just realized that this story has been up for over a year! A YEAR! I just can't seem to fathom that, you know? Anyway the last time I posted was on the anniversary, or close to it anyway so we're gonna treat this like a belated birthday, so review to show you're glad to see this story has survived for so long!!!**

**Okay so I know it's been a _long _while...and I really don't have a good excuse. School started back up, and it's been a bitch...my friends have been taking up a lot of my time, you know who you are, and well this was surprisingly hard to write! It's been a while since I've written horror and it was hard for me to start again. Anyway I'm soooo sorry!**

**To anonymous reviewer EDA you know me so well, that's exactly why I didn't want to write it! I knew I'd either have to find a way to skip a bunch of parts or make it boring!**

**To Barb 13 eh I tried, sorry, but thanks for reviewing!**

**To twilightfan21 thank you so much I love hearing that! Oh and I tried!**

**To Hazel_Eyes thank you so incredibly much! Oh and your friends sounds exactly like my best friend!! Haha it's like a crazy coincidence!**

**Thanks a lot to my beta An End Has A Start!! She really is super!!**

**Review and tell me if this is any good, cause honestly it wore me out writing this...I've been trying to write it for a month now! So please share some feedback my loves!!.... Once again I'm sorry it took so long!**

***Kristen***


	22. Violence

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Twilight...sorry...**

**Soundtrack: Hells Bells – AC/DC**

**Chapter 22: Violence**

**BPOV**

"Fuck," Jasper growled and then I heard him messing around with his flashlight. "The batteries are totally shot," he announced with a sigh.

"_You _need to be quiet," Alice hissed, "They will hear us and we'll get arrested."

"Oh be quiet pixie."

"You may _not_ call me pixie."

"Guys, _shut _up," Rose groaned.

I looked around the room but it was totally pitch black; I couldn't see my hand a foot in front of my face.

"Where are you guys?" Emmett asked from somewhere to my right, probably pressed up against the door.

"Here," Edward said from somewhere in front of me.

"I'm over here with Bella," Alice said, grabbing my thigh. She was just barely behind me, on my right.

"Idiot," Rose mumbled from between Edward and Emmett.

"I'm not here," Jasper said sarcastically from my left.

"No need to get snippy because you're scared of the dark," Emmett retorted. "Here, I'll get out my phone, we can use it as light." We waited a couple seconds before we heard him swear, "Dead battery."

"I got this," Edward announced. "Well that's weird."

"You got a dead battery too?" Emmett asked.

"I just charged it this morning, though."

It was quiet for a minute before Jasper murmured that his wasn't working either.

"I left mine in the car," I confessed; Rose and Alice said the same.

Next there was a flicking noise and Jasper had a lighter giving off flames. Then not two seconds later it was gone. He repeated the process several times but it wouldn't work, after that it wouldn't even light for a moment.

"Damn it!" he growled.

"This is really starting to freak me out," Alice whispered, just as a chill ran down my spine; taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah let's just go," I agreed.

"And get caught?" Rose snorted. "I don't think so."

Just as Alice was about to argue we heard voices and shut up. It was muffled but I could still pick up on most of it.

"And this is the morgue," said a monotone female voice; there was a slight edge to it, like she didn't _want _to be here. "This room hasn't been used in many years, since the original owners died in the early 1900s," then she paused. "They kept the corpses in that room, _but_ we aren't allowed in so let's keep moving."

"Why can't we go in?" snorted a strong male voice, he sounded rather overconfident of himself. "Are you lying, maybe there are bodies in there." He didn't know how right he was.

"It's locked, and there's no key, so let's keep moving." The female, the tour-guide it seemed, replied harshly but formally.

"That's probably a lie," the male snorted.

"Yeah," this voice was also male but not as strong and higher, though just slightly.

Then there was scuffling noises and they were trying to get in. Emmett freaked and almost flattened me as he got away from the door.

The boy tried the door, but it _was_ locked.At this point I was freaking _out_. Finally the beating stopped, and I could hear the people slowly start to leave the room. After a few minutes we broke the silence.

"Let's leave," Emmett said from somewhere behind me. "They're probably gone by now."

"There's only _one _problem with that," Rose growled.

"What?" Emmett asked dumbfounded.

"It's locked."

"That would indeed be a problem," Emmett consented.

Then they got up and started pulling on the door. It wouldn't budge apparently. Finally they gave up and we all slumped against the wall.

"Plan one, we sit in here and rot to death," Edward listed. "Plan two, we scream until someone hears us and then proceed to get arrested. Plan three...I haven't actually thought of yet."

Before any of us could answer there was a deep voice filling the air. It didn't say anything I could make out, but it was like roaring and grumbling. I jumped to my feet and ran towards the door before I realized I couldn't get out. I felt the coldness of the door and suddenly felt a presence pressing up against me.

I tried screaming, but it was like I had lost my voice, or like when you first get up in the mornings and can't seem to get it out. Instead I started violently twitching and shaking, it felt like I was having a seizure.

"Get OUT!" It shouted before shoving me harshly against the wall. I hit my head hard and fell down like a rock.

Then my vision turned fuzzy, but it didn't matter cause it was still too dark to see anything. I couldn't hear either, and I was feeling numb and slow; like everything was in slow motion. I felt someone kneel by me and tenderly touch my back, but before I could really understand what was going on they were gone.

After several minutes of fading in and out I managed to stand up and my hearing was coming back. Then I wished it hadn't because there was a bunch of screaming.

"Hey–"

"NO–"

"Wait I–"

Then there was a smacking noise and I tried standing, just to be shoved back down.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout, but then there was another smacking noise and a groan. I still couldn't seem to make any noise and then all of a sudden I felt that same presence again. I felt fear pulsing through me because I knew what was coming.

It seemed to take over control of my body and I felt so helpless. It jerked my body from the wall just to slam it back against it.

"Are you scared yet?" I heard it say sarcastically. "I know you are, don't worry I'll make this as painful as possible." It continued to slam me into the wall and then started cutting off my air, and I felt myself slipping again but there was a strange finality to this. All of a sudden I felt a warmness on my arm, a person.

The intruder screamed, enraged, and left my body after flinging me down. I started gasping for air and then I heard a scream.

We _had_ to get out of there immediately! I crawled to the door and shoved against it with my shoulder. "_Stop_!" I heard in that same chilling, icy tone. Yet, I couldn't stop, I continued to shove against it, this was our only chance; I had to save myself and my friends. I felt that presence but it was just rubbing against me in a strangely violating way. I started shuddering and then I was crying, sobbing.

That was it, we were gonna die in there and they would never find our bodies. I could hear the other crying shouting, it was so disorienting I just wanted to sacrifice myself for them, but I was so defenseless. I slid onto my stomach and cried as I slipped into that numbness, and I felt the presence again. It was laughing. There was a loud crash and I shuddered.

"This is how it ends?" It said sarcastically. "You didn't picture it like this did you? You wanted to fall in love first? Finish your life?" It chuckled. "That's too bad." Then I couldn't breathe.

I thought for the second time tonight I was going to die, for real. However, there was a bright white light and the chocking stopped. "_No,_" that was it. The white figure in the flowing white dress, a young woman with a comforting voice. Yet...it all stopped. I felt safe, the presence was completely gone, and the room was warm. One word, just one word, and it all stopped. I could feel my voice was back.

She was a beautiful Native American woman, and she looked so gentle. I gazed at her hovering slightly over the floor, her dress billowing. She looked at me and smiled, before nodding towards the door and disappearing.

As soon as she was gone, the door opened. When the light spilled in I looked around. Alice was in a corner, sobbing, her face hidden in her arms; the sheer sight broke my heart. Rosalie was pressed against a wall looking fierce yet scared. Edward was lying on the ground his eyes barely open. Jasper was bleeding slightly and looking surprised to be on the ground. Emmett, I couldn't see at first, but he was behind the door looking hurt and vulnerable, though we all were.

The next part seemed blurry, but I know we somehow made it out and up the stairs, till we were safe outside. As soon as we were out I remember the doors sliding shut.

**AN: Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to get this out on Halloween, well it still is here. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Be safe, have fun, do somethin' scary; I sure as hell will be! :DDD**

**Sorry if this is so suckish, next one will be better, but I tried really hard to get this out quickly. This is probably horrible stuff so just forgive me!**

**To my anonymous reviewers: twilight1515, I would NEVER forget about my first story EVER! Don't worry, I just get lazy and distracted by shiny things! So here you go, you're welcome!**

**To Edwardswifey94 aw thank you!! That makes me feel so good! I TRIED!!**

**Aaliyah, I'm sorry I worried you, but I will _never _do that!!**

**Squidney, thank you so much and I tried!! :D**

**Special thanks to An End Has A Start, my most fabulous beta!**

**So just review with your thoughts, or whatever, tell me I suck my loves.**

***Kristen***


End file.
